Sombre Crétin
by Saritaa-chan
Summary: Naruto se sent seul depuis que tous ses amis sont en couple. Lui aussi aimerai bien avoir un copain. Et pourquoi pas ce beau garçon qui lui tourne autour ? Naruto X Kyuubi - Naruto X Sasuke - Attention viol !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à vous qui vous attardez sur cette histoire ! Voici la première fanfiction que je publie sur le cite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je l'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie donc elle est déjà complète sur mon ordinateur mais sur le cite je sortirais un chapitre par semaine.

Aucun personnage n'est à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto mais bon vous le saviez u_u

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Naruto est réveillé par le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain attenante. Quelle plaie d'avoir un colocataire lève-tôt !

Ce à quoi Gaara ne manque jamais de répliquer que 9h 45 n'est pas si tôt que ça, que c'est lui qui dort trop, ce qui est mauvais pour la santé et que, en temps que futur plus grand neurochirurgien de tout les temps, il devrait le savoir.

_Quelle plaie ce mec !_

En même temps qu'elle idée il avait eut de prendre la chambre mitoyenne à la salle de bain ! Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'elle est la seule à avoir un balcon ! Il s'était longuement battu avec Kiba pour l'obtenir. Gaara, quand à lui, avait comprit le principal problème de cette chambre et, au lieu de prévenir les copains, avait fait un repli stratégique en prenant la chambre la plus grande. Et Naruto avait gagné... le droit de se faire réveiller tout les week-end à pas d'heure depuis plus de deux ans.

Le blondinet regarde son réveil, relevant un peu son bonnet de nuit qui lui met les cheveux dans les yeux. Son ami a fait un effort aujourd'hui, il est dix heures.

Naruto se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. Il n'a pas envie de bouger. En ce moment il a le cafard, il sait pas trop pourquoi.

_Te laisse pas abattre Naruto ! Tu vas te lever et sourire comme d'hab' ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui... Nous sommes dimanche, c'est le jour de la séance grignotage devant un film pas trop prise de tête avec Gaara et Kiba !_

C'est leur petit rituel depuis le lycée. Depuis quatre ans, pas un dimanche où les amis ne se réunissent pas pour voir un film ensemble. En principe il y a aussi Shikamaru et Sakura mais aujourd'hui les deux sont indisponible.

Naruto se lève, tout sourire, enlève son ridicule bonnet, et sort de sa chambre.

Le bruit de ses pas sont étouffés par l'horrible moquette qui meuble pratiquement tout l'appartement tandis qu'il remonte le couloir jusqu'à la porte du salon.

Il pénètre dans la salle et grattouille le haut du crâne d'Akamaru qui c'est redressé dans son panier. Puis il continue son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il pousse la porte déjà entre-ouverte qui tourne sur ses gonds presque silencieusement.

Et là il se fige.

Kiba est assit sur la table de la cuisine, Neji lui embrassant le cou. Et le jeune Inuzuka pousse des gémissement bien trop intense pour que les mains de son partenaire ne lui fasse que des caresses.

Le blond avait totalement oublié que le petit-ami de son colocataire avait passé la nuit ici.

Le couple ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Naruto part à reculons, refermant la porte, et retourne dans le couloir, accélérant le pas alors qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres de la part de Kiba se fait entendre.

Le jeune homme est comme d'habitude impressionné par l'énergie de ses deux amis. Être en forme de si bon matin alors que, les connaissant, la nuit n'avait pas due être de tout repos. D'ailleurs il plaint Gaara, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup... ce qui explique qu'il se soit lever plus tard de d'habitude.

En parlant du loup, il passe la porte de la salle de bain. Le jeune homme ose un sourcil interrogatif devant le teint rougit de son ami.

-Kiba, Neji, répond Naruto à la question muette de son colocataire, dans la cuisine. »

Gaara soupire et accélère le pas en direction de la cuisine. Le blond le suit de loin.

-Kiba, s'écrit le roux en ouvrant brutalement la porte. On avait dit uniquement dans la chambre ! »

Naruto passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que Kiba était descendu de la table et remonte son pantalon, gêné. Neji lui se détourne et va chercher le désinfectant sous l'évier.

Ils s'attablent ensuite pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils sont même rejoint par Akamaru venu chercher des caresses de la part de son maître.

-Qu'est ce qu'on regarde comme film cet aprèm' ? » demande Naruto.

Les autres garçons ne répondent pas de suite, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Euh Naruto, finit par dire Kiba. Cet après-midi Neji et moi on aimerai bien faire une sortie en amoureux, si ça te dérange pas trop.

-Non non bien sûr ! Il y a aucun problème ! Ça fera plus de cochonnerie à manger pour Gaara et moi, hein Gaara ?

-En réalité j'avais prévu de sortir moi aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui désolé, ça c'est décidé cette nuit.

-Cette nuit ? Tu discutes avec des insomniaques ? plaisante le blond.

-Oui. »

Le garçon ne répond rien de plus et boit une gorgé de son café. Il a répondu sèchement si bien que Naruto ne sait pas si son ami est sérieux ou s'il dit ça pour pas qu'on lui pose plus de question.

-Mais je peux rester si tu veux, reprend le roux.

-Non, c'est bon, sort.

-Tu vas rester seul ? » s'inquiète Kiba.

Ce qui énerve Naruto. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le traite comme une petite chose fragile, un enfant dont on doit toujours prendre soin. C'est pour cela qu'il répond un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'a voulu en engouffrant une cuillère de ses céréales :

-Ouais c'est bon. »

Ses deux locataires échangent un regard mais ils savent que maintenant leur ami les forcera à sortir, ce n'est plus le peine d'insister.

La discussion dérive sur autre chose pendant que tout le monde finissait de manger.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, lance Kiba en caressant son chien.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » lui susurre son petit-ami.

Ce qui n'empêche pas les deux autres d'entendre. Kiba devint rouge. Il se lève sans répondre, place sa vaisselle dans l'évier et sort de la pièce, Neji sur ses talons.

-Pire que des lapins ces deux là, souffle Naruto en se levant pour aller mettre ses couverts au sale.

-Tu devrais aller t'habiller, lui suggère Gaara en lui prenant la vaisselle des mains. Avant qu'ils ne fassent tellement de bruit que tu n'oses plus t'approcher de ta chambre. »

Le blond acquiesce et se précipite dans sa chambre, y entrant en même temps que le couple dans la salle de bain. A peine Naruto se fut débarrassé de son pyjama que les premiers râles de son colocataire se font entendre.

_Putain ! Ce sont des rapides !_

Le jeune homme enfile les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main, attrape ses cours et retourne dans le salon.

Isolé des gémissements trop perturbant, Naruto se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il entend Gaara faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Il met plusieurs minutes à se convaincre de s'occuper de ses devoirs qu'il a toujours sur ses genoux. Il finit par les poser sur la table basse et à les dévisager.

C'est ainsi que son ami le trouve en sortant de la cuisine. Il sourit et lui lance :

-Ça bosse dur ?

-Pour l'instant je me motive. »

Cette réplique agrandi le sourire de Gaara. Puis le jeune homme s'approche de canapé, se penche par dessus de Naruto, qui eut un sursaut, et se relève, la télécommande de la télévision en main. Perplexe, le blond regarde son ami enlever les piles de l'appareil, les mettre dans sa poche, et laisser retomber la télécommande sur le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'assure que tu travailles.

-En enlevant les piles de la télécommande ? Tu sais qu'il suffit que j'aille appuyer sur le bouton de la télé pour l'allumer ?

-Oui mais tu ne pourras pas zapper en restant tranquillement installé, réplique le roux en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et ça, ça va t'énerver.

-Tu me fais si peu confiance ? s'apitoie Naruto en prenant une tête de chibi que Gaara ne peut pas voir.

-Je te connais ! »

Et il sort de la pièce, laissant son ami en tête à tête avec ses cours de médecine.

* * *

Quand le jeune homme revient une heure et demi plus tard, il trouve un Naruto concentré sur ses devoirs, mastiquant le bout d'un pauvre crayon qui n'avait rien demandé.

Gaara reste un instant à regarder le blond qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Il s'apprête à l'appeler quand une idée plus amusante lui traverse l'esprit.

Tranquillement, il se faufile derrière le canapé, se place juste derrière Naruto qui ne semble toujours pas l'avoir remarqué, se penche juste un tout petit peu et souffle sur l'oreille de son ami.

Ami qui ne manque pas de faire un bond en hoquetant. Il se retourne vers Gaara et crie :

-Gaara ! Non mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Et en plus tu m'as déconcentré connard ! »

Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il était extrêmement sensible à l'oreille et souvent, Naruto regrette de lui avoir dit.

Gaara lui sourit comme si de rien n'était :

-J'y vais. »

Le blond regarda l'heure sur la box du salon. Seulement midi et demi.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, je mange dehors. Je pense rentrer ce soir mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, s'énerve Naruto. Profite plutôt de ton après-midi. »

Sur ce, il fait mine de se réintéresser à ses cahiers.

Le sourire de Gaara se fit plus doux. Il se relève en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami qui grogne de contestation.

Naruto ne réussit à se concentrer de nouveau sur ses leçons qu'une bonne quinzaine de minutes après que la porte de l'appartement ne se soit refermé.

Et il en fut de nouveau dérangé moins de deux heures plus tard par un :

-Narutoooooooo ! »

Il sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Kiba lui sourie, assez fière de lui avoir fait peur, et continue :

-On sort. Je rentrerai certainement...

-Ce soir mais tu n'en ai pas sûr, termina le blond, en baissant la tête sur ses cours. Amusez vous bien !

-Merci, répondit Neji. Bon courage avec tes devoirs.

-Merci.

-Oh Naruto, tu peux t'occuper d'Akamaru ?

-Ouais ouais.

-Merci je te revaudrais ça. A plus ! »

Et la porte claque.

Naruto se tourne instinctivement vers l'entrée.

_Voilà, je suis seul..._


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le second chapitre de _Sombre crétin_.

Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui suivent l'histoire et les 7 fifoux qui l'ont ajouté en favori (si, si, Yoko-Yashiro Yoriko, loveless-972, lucia-kun, saki-62, saranya1555, sasuke-ai, willhelmina, vous êtes des fifoux). Je ne pensais pas que des gens ajouteraient mon histoire dans leur favori dès le premier chapitre, surtout qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.

Ensuite je réponds à Kawaii-sama : mon rythme de publication sera d'une fois par semaine, le samedi. Ensuite oui, il y aura beaucoup de personnage même s'ils n'auront généralement qu'une apparition dans l'histoire. Je ne les ai pas plus exploité car c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire d'une amie et que je manquais de temps pour exploiter tout les aspects que j'avais en tête. L'histoire sera donc centrée sur Naruto.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto excepté Chloé qui est l'amie pour qui j'ai écrit cette histoire et qui n'appartient qu'à elle même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Malgré ce que Naruto a dit à ses colocataires, il ne supporte pas d'être seul. Bien sûr, il s'isole par fois, comme tout le monde mais il sait que ses amis sont à côté, qu'il peut sortir de sa chambre et les retrouver à tout moment. Il ne supporte pas se retrouver dans un appartement vide.

Et le dimanche encore pire que les autres jours.

C'est pour cela qu'il a prit une colocation, c'est pour cela que ses amis hésitaient à sortir.

C'est pour cela qu'il décroche son téléphone et appelle un ami.

-Alloouhaaaa ! baille Shikamaru en décrochant.

-Salut Shikamaru !

-'lut Naruto.

-Shikamaruuu ! s'écrit Temari dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » continua le garçon en baissant la voix.

_Je savais qu'il aurait encore énervé Temari !_

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore oublié de faire ?

-... Les courses. »

Naruto explose de rire. Son ami est décidément indécrottable.

Dans l'appartement du brun, Shikamaru prie très fort pour que sa petite-amie se calme avant de le trouver, ce qui n'est pas gagné étant donné que la jeune fille continue de contre « sa feignasse de mec qu'elle ferait mieux de virer. »

-T'étais pas censé regarder un film avec Gaara et Kiba ? réalise Shikamaru.

-Si mais ils sont sorti pour tout l'après-midi.

-Tous les deux ? Ils t'ont laissé seul ?

-Tu fais chier Shikamaru ! Je peux me débrouiller seul, c'est pas la peine de toujours me materner, merci !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse moi. »

On n'entend plus rien, si ce n'est les cris de Temari, pendant plusieurs secondes. Shikamaru finit par reprendre la parole après un soupire :

-Dis, tu veux pas me cacher du monstre ?

-T'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ?

-Si, je devais bosser.

-Ne me dit pas que l'on t'a encore viré !

-Si, hier. Enfin je te raconterai. J'arrive chez toi dans... »

Temari ouvre, ou plutôt défonce, la porte et crie à plein poumon :

-Et tu me dis ce que l'on mange ce soir espèce de bon à rien ?!

-Naruto, reprend le jeune homme en devenant aussi livide qu'un sachet d'aspirine. Je te laisse.

-A toute à l'heure ! »

Le blond raccroche. Même séparé par une ligne téléphonique, elle fait peur Temari.

Shikamaru ne devrait pas arriver avant une demi-heure, minimum. En attendant Naruto n'a pas l'envie, ni vraiment le temps, de se replonger dans ses devoirs.

Le jeune homme se dirige donc vers la cuisine et se prend un paquet de nouille instantanées. Il adore ces trucs ! Il pourrait en manger à longueur de journée. Mais Sakura, Hinata et Gaara n'arrêtent pas de lui dire que c'est mauvais pour sa santé. Même Saï lui en a fait la remarque mais plus pour embêter le blond que par inquiétude pour sa santé.

Donc, maintenant qu'il n'y a personne pour le réprimander, Naruto mange ses nouilles, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Akamaru couché sur son ventre. Il pourrait allumer la télévision, Gaara n'est certainement pas parti avec les piles. Et puis même si c'est le cas, ils doivent bien en avoir de rechange. Mais il n'a pas envie, il préfère observer les imperfections de son plafond.

Il a fini ses pattes depuis un moment quand l'on sonne à la porte.

-Pousse toi Akamaru. »

L'animal obéit immédiatement et suit Naruto dans l'entrée.

L'entrée est très étroite, trop pour être fonctionnelle, Kiba et Gaara s'en plaignent beaucoup. Le blond lui aime beaucoup l'étroitesse du lieux, il s'y sent en sécurité.

Le jeune homme ouvre sans regarder dans le judas, comme à son habitude, sur Shikamaru et son habituel air blasé.

-Salut Naruto, dit le garçon en rentrant dans l'appartement.

-Salut Shikamaru, tu as réussi à convaincre Temari de te laisser partir ?

-Ouais mais rappelle moi qu'il faut que je m'arrête chez le traiteur asiatique en rentrant.

-Ça marche.

-Toi tu es toujours avec tes nouilles, remarque Shikamaru en désignant le paquet vide que tenait toujours le blond.

-T'en veux ? »

Shikamaru hausse les épaules, Naruto décide que c'est un oui et entraîne son ami dans la cuisine où il met deux paquets au micro-onde, un pour le brun et un pour lui.

Les deux amis vont ensuite s'installer dans le salon.

-Alors tu t'es encore fait renvoyer ?

-Je me suis fais choper en train de dormir dans la réserve au lieu de la ranger, trois fois.

-Tu n'y as pas bossé juste cinq jours ?

-Si. »

Naruto soupire. C'est toujours la même chose avec son ami, il commençait un travaille, ou des études, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il s'ennuie et s'endort. C'est dommage parce qu'il est plutôt intelligent et avec des capacités mais tout le monde le prend pour un fainéant.

-Tu devrais t'inventer un job, peut-être que comme ça tu t'ennuierais moins.

-Hmm, répond le garçon qui mastique sa fourchette, le nez levé au plafond. En fait, ils sont où Kiba et Gaara ?

-Sortis. Kiba avec Neji et j'espère juste qu'ils ne se sont pas fait embarqué par les flics pour atteinte à la pudeur.

-Bah se sont les débuts de leur relation, ils finiront par arrêter de se jeter dessus à la moindre occasion. C'est normal que la passion les anime au début.

-Ça fait quand même un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Ça t'es passé quand avec Temari ? »

Shikamaru arrête le mouvement de sa fourchette et regarde la patte qui est dessus comme si elle allait lui apporter la réponse. Naruto l'observe.

-Tu cherches quand ça c'est arrêté ou si ça a jamais existé ?

-Et Gaara lui, il fait quoi ? élude le brun en avalant ses nouilles. Rien que l'idée d'une conversation sur sa vie sexuelle avec Naruto le fatigue.

-Je ne sais pas, répond le blond en se calant dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Il est sorti c'est tout.

-Il ne vous a rien dit de plus ?

-Non.

-Ça lui arrive souvent de sortir sans rien vous dire ?

-Tu le connais, il n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Mais c'est vrai que cette semaine il est rentré plus tard, il est sorti plus, et il était souvent au téléphone sans vraiment nous donner d'explications. »

Le silence se fit un moment. Shikamaru finit par jeter un regard à son ami, il avait les yeux toujours dans le vague.

-Il s'est peut-être trouvé quelqu'un. »

A peine le brun a finit de prononcer cette phrase que les yeux de Naruto se voilent de tristesse et qu'il plonge son regard dans sa boîte de patte vide.

Shikamaru sait très bien ce qui tourmente son ami : la solitude. Si les deux sont amis depuis le lycée, ils se connaissent en réalité depuis le collège. Du moins Shikamaru connaissait le blond de réputation : le fanfaron, l'élève médiocre aux ambitions démesurés, celui impliqué dans chaque bagarre, chaque perturbation dans l'établissement, celui dont la mère était morte à l'accouchement, celui qui était élevé par un gay, celui dont tout le monde se moquait, que personne n'approchait.

En réalité un garçon qui souffrait de solitude et qui s'attache à ses amis comme à une bouée et qui craint de les perdre. Son meilleur ami, Gaara, plus que n'importe lequel. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous en couple, il n'a plus personne pour qui il serait au premier plan. Bien sûr Naruto ne dira rien, ne leurs en voudra pas mais ça lui donnera quand même l'impression de retourner à cette solitude.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Shikamaru faillit ne pas entendre la phrase que Naruto prononce d'une petite voix :

-Moi aussi je veux quelqu'un. »

La nouille que vient d'avaler Shikamaru décide de ne pas descendre dans l'estomac mais plutôt d'aller dire bonjour aux poumons. Bien entendu, la toux que cela provoque chez le propriétaire des dit poumons l'empêche d'accomplir son projet.

_Non, ce n'est pas Naruto qui a dit ça ?_

-Tu peux répéter Naruto ? » demande Shikamaru une fois que la nouille eut quittée son larynx.

_Il a toujours affirmé que ce n'était pas parce que l'on est en couple qu'on est heureux, que ceux qui cherche quelqu'un sont des minables. Non il ne peut pas..._

-Je veux me trouver un petit-copain ! »

_..._

-Ce... c'est nouveau ça...

-Non mais tu comprends pas, s'explique Naruto en serrant ses genoux contre son torse. Vous êtes tous en couple et puis... bah... moi pas et euh... bah vous faites des trucs de couple... en couple alors moi je... je...

-Tu te sens seul. »

Naruto ne répond rien et regarde ses pieds, jouant avec ses orteils.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Finalement le blond se lève, prend les boites de pattes vides et demande à Shikamaru en les agitant :

-T'en reveux ?

-Non merci. »

Naruto se dirige vers la cuisine et en revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec une nouvelle boite de nouille.

-Si Gaara voit que tu as tout mangé en une après-midi, il risque de te gronder.

-S'il est au courant, je saurais que c'est toi qui a balancé. »

Shikamaru se mit à rire et les deux amis engagent un nouveau sujet.

* * *

Quand Gaara revint aux environ de dix-neuf heures à l'appartement, il les trouve encore sur le canapé.

Les deux tournent la tête vers lui. Lorsque le roux vit que son meilleur ami avait ses yeux « faites qu'il remarque rien ! », il se demande ce que Naruto a encore fait.

-Yo Gaara.

-Salut Shikamaru. T'avais pas un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Annulé.

-Ça a été ton après-midi ? demande Naruto.

-Oui. »

Gaara rentre dans la cuisine et voit les paquets de nouille dans la poubelle. Il sourit.

-Et le vôtre ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir Naruto ? reprend le roux en retournant dans le salon. A moins que tu n'ai plus faim ?

-Ce... c'est pas Kiba qui cuisine ce soir ? » bafouille Naruto.

Gaara hausse un sourcil. Le blond grimace :

-Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

-Tu manges avec nous Shikamaru ?

-Non, Tema' doit m'attendre.

-D'ailleurs tu dois acheter à manger.

-Merde ! T'as raison ! J'espère que le traiteur n'est pas déjà fermé. »

Shikamaru court, enfin marche rapidement, enfin plus rapidement que d'habitude, jusqu'à la porte.

Gaara fait la cuisine.

Naruto reste assit sur le canapé pendant un moment. Il entend le bruit de viande dans la poêle en provenance de la cuisine.

Finalement, le blond se lève et rejoint son colocataire.

Le roux voit du coin de l'œil son ami s'approcher en se tripotant convulsivement les mains. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis, voyant que le blond ne prend pas la parole, demande :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Naruto ?

-Je... je... »

Le silence retombe. Gaara retourne la viande.

-Est-ce que tu as une copine ? »

Le roux se retourne vers Naruto. Le blond le dévisage de ses grands yeux bleus. Gaara soupire et se détourne de ses fourneaux.

-Oui. »

Naruto se jette sur son colocataire, à moitié hystérique, et manque de les renverser tous les deux.

-Depuis quand ? C'est qui ? Elle est comment ? Je la connais ?

-Naruto, calme toi. »

Le nommé lâche son ami et va gentillement s'asseoir sur la chaise que Gaara lui désigne. Ce dernier s'assoie à côté de lui.

-Ça va faire une semaine et oui tu la connais.

-Vraiment ? se met à réfléchir Naruto, se positionnant en tailleur et manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

-Tu me l'as même présentée. »

Le blond prend son air d'intense réflexion qui donne toujours à Gaara envie de rire. Il décide de l'aider :

-Est-ce que tu m'as présenté beaucoup d'insomniaque ?

-Elle est vraiment insomniaque ?

-Oui. »

Naruto réfléchi à nouveau sans trouver. Le roux sourie :

-C'est Chloé.

-Chloé ? Chloé Durant ? Celle qui est dans ma classe ?

-Celle là même.

-Trop bien ! C'est génial ! Je suis super content pour vous ! »

Naruto continu à s'exciter sur sa chaise. Le sourire de Gaara s'accentue et il ne fait rien pour calmer son ami. Etrangement, voir Naruto aussi agité l'apaise.

Ce dernier fini par tomber de sa chaise, faisant rire son colocataire. Leur soirée sera ponctuée de rire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, les choses sérieuses commencent avec ce chapitre ! Il me semble que certaines voulaient la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, non ? ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

-Chloééééé ! »

La jeune femme se retourne juste au moment où une tornade blonde se jette sur elle.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Tu lui fais une seule minuscule crasse je te tue. »

Chloé ne réagis pas de suite. Elle c'est attendu à cette réaction de la part du jeune homme mais de là à ce qu'il lui lance ça juste après l'avoir salué.

La jeune fille n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à une réponse que Naruto se prend un coup sur la tête.

-On ne menace pas une fille, crétin.

-Sasuke, salaud ! s'écrie le « crétin » en délaissant Chloé. Ne te mêle pas de ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Comment veux tu que je n'intervienne pas alors que tu menaces une de mes camarades de classe sous mes yeux, imbécile ?

-Connard ! »

Les deux garçons continuent de se battre verbalement sous les yeux de Chloé qui a renoncé depuis longtemps à apaiser ces deux là. Elle a comprit que c'est leur façon de se montrer leur affection, même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas commencé ton devoir pour jeudi, feignasse !

-Pourquoi ? Ça te rassurerai de savoir que d'autres personnes sont dans le même cas que toi, abruti ? Sache qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a le peaufiner.

-Tu peaufines toi ? On ne dirait pas vu les torchons que tu rends ?

-En... »

BAOUM

Naruto et Sasuke se retourne vers le bas de l'amphithéâtre d'où provenait ce bruit pour voir leur professeur, qui était arrivé, leur lancer un regard meurtrier.

-Sasuke, Naruto, commence Tsunade d'une voix menaçante, arrêtez immédiatement vos enfantillages et asseyez vous. »

Les deux garçons déglutissent et s'exécutent.

-Elle fait peur, la vieille, murmure Naruto.

-Il n'y a que les idiots pour avoir peur d'une prof alcoolique.

-Quoi ?

-Naruto, le réprimande Chloé à côté.

-Oui pardon. »

S'efforçant d'ignorer le pure beau go... euh pardon le pauvre crétin arrogant à ses côtés, le blond se concentre sur ce que raconte mamie Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto dévisage le livre qu'il vient de poser sur la table. Comme il l'avait dit à ce sombre crétin de Sasuke, il ne lui reste plus qu'à peaufiner son devoir et comme il finit tôt le lundi, il est parti le travailler à la bibliothèque du campus.

Il n'aime pas spécialement travailler ici mais c'est plus calme qu'un appartement avec Kiba et Neji.

Le lieux reste quand même trop calme pour lui, trop austère. Hinata et Tenten lui avait proposé de venir étudier avec lui mais il ne voulait pas déranger le couple.

Après l'observation du manuel, la vraie confrontation commence et Naruto tourne les pages et se plonge dans la médecine.

Quand il relève les yeux au bout d'une petite demi-heure de travaille, il voit deux pupilles rouges le fixer.

_Kyuubi Kitsune_

Un beau garçon, roux, les cheveux mi-long coiffé un peu à la manière des années 80 mais qui lui donne un certain charme.

_C'est le mec de cinquième années que Sakura m'a interdit de fréquenter. Il est venu travailler son master ? Pourtant on raconte qu'il couche avec ses profs pour obtenir de bonnes notes._

Kyuubi sourit à Naruto, lui dévoilant deux canines exagérément pointues. Le blond se sent légèrement rosir et replonge la tête dans son livre. Il sent toujours les yeux rouges qui l'observent.

_Enfin, on raconte aussi que Neji est l'héritier de la famille Hyûga et qu'elle est immensément riche alors que l'héritier c'est Hinata et sa sœur et leur famille n'est pas si riche que ça. Il faut se méfier des rumeurs._

Le roux se lève, faisant relever la tête de Naruto.

_Enfin c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur lui._

Les yeux azur se mettent à suivre la silhouette du plus vieux,

_Il change souvent de conquête, sans distinction de sexe, et souvent ses aventures/ex se retrouvent à avoir des ecchymoses et ils finissent par ne plus revenir à la fac pendant un moment,_

des muscles longs et fins, une démarche de prédateur,

_soit disant qu'ils tombent en dépression. Il paraît même qu'il y a eu une prof. _

et des fesses fermes et rebondies.

_En tout cas je comprend pourquoi il a autant de succès : il est incroyablement bien foutu ! _

Comme s'il sent les pensées de Naruto, Kyuubi tourne ses yeux incroyablement dérangeant vers lui et, voyant qu'il est observé, reprend son large sourire de prédateur.

Le blond rougit pour de bon cette fois ci. Il se lève précipitamment et va remettre le livre qu'il étudiait à sa place.

_C'est une vraie beauté animale._

Naruto range le livre et parcourt les autres rayonnages. Il avait repéré un autre ouvrage mais il ne se souvient plus de la référence.

Il entend des pas mais n'y prête pas plus attention. Ainsi est-il surprit quand il entend près de son oreille :

-Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme sursaute et se retourne vers un grand roux qui lui sourit de manière peu rassurante.

-C'est cela, répond Naruto en se remettant à chercher dans les rayonnages.

-Enchanté, je suis Kyu...

-Je sais qui tu es. »

Naruto essaye de ne pas frissonner à l'écoute de cette voix à l'image du personnage : bestiale.

-Vraiment, dommage...

-On c'est déjà rencontré je te rappelle.

-Je n'avais pas oublié, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés. »

Le blond ne répond pas. Il finit par trouver le livre qu'il cherchait, rangé sur la plus haute étagère, et tend le bras pour le prendre. Il lui manque quelques petits millimètres pour l'attraper. Un juron s'échappe de ses dents.

Une main, fine et étirée, apparaît dans son champs de vision et prend l'ouvrage. Le jeune homme se retourne pour faire face à Kyuubi qui lui tend le livre.

-Merci » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Mais Kyuubi lui attrape le bras, l'empêchant de partir.

-Que se passe t-il, Naruto Uzumaki ? Ma présence te dérange ?

-Vu tout ce que l'on raconte sur toi, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait rester avec toi.

-Tu me déçois, je ne pensais pas que tu faisais partit de ses froussards qui écoutent les ragots.

-Je ne suis pas... s'écrit Naruto

-Chuuuuut. »

Kyuubi se rapproche du blond jusqu'à se coller à lui et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Naruto regarde le visage de l'autre, fasciné.

-Et si tu me laissais la chance de te montrer que ses rumeurs sont fausses ? »

Naruto lui sort alors son regard généralement réservé à son tuteur et à Gaara : « Non mais tu me prend pour une bille ou quoi ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite.

Pour ophelie.r : déjà merci pour ta review mais il faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'attendais à quelque chose de plus dramatique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ?_

Naruto se resserre encore plus contre la portière de la voiture, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Kyuubi qui conduit en sifflotant sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Le blond se maudit de tous les noms d'oiseau. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a suivi. Il a entendu une petite voix, celle de Sasuke et il ne comprend pas non plus qu'il s'invite dans sa tête, qui lui a dit qu'il était une poule mouillé pour avoir peur d'un mec à cause de simples rumeurs. Et comme Naruto ne veut pas donner raison à Sasuke, même s'il ne s'agit que d'une voix dans sa tête, il a accepté la proposition de Kyuubi.

Certes, Sasuke a bien déserté son esprit, mais maintenant c'est la voix de Sakura qui s'y trouve. Et, fidèle à la Sakura matériel, elle hurle. Elle lui hurle dessus pour son imbécillité, lui reproche de trop agir sur des coups de tête, de ne pas être mature... bref tous ce que la vraie Sakura lui reproche aussi. Et encore, la vraie il est possible de l'interrompre et de la distraire mais essayez de distraire la voix de votre meilleure amie qui a décidé de jouer les surmoi.

Et puis ça serait aussi plus facile à supporter si de temps à autre il n'y avait pas la voix de Iruka qui surgissait.

_Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ?_

Et c'est vrai qu'il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas où ils vont, Kyuubi refusant de le lui dire.

C'est donc avec angoisse qu'il voit la voiture sortir de la ville, même s'ils la longent pendant un temps. Naruto préfère se concentrer sur le paysage qui défile plutôt que sur le conducteur qui semble vouloir continuer de l'ignorer.

_C'était bien la peine de m'inviter._

Une pancarte indique une route en direction d'un zoo et la voiture la prend. Naruto se retourne vers Kyuubi, aussi excité qu'un gamin, oubliant toute son inquiétude :

-On va au zoo ? »

Le conducteur le regarde pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet, lui souriant :

-Oui. Ça te va ?

-C'est génial ! J'adore le zoo !

-Tant mieux. Je travaille avec eux pour mon cursus alors j'ai quelques passes droits. »

Le roux gratifie le garçon d'un clin d'œil.

Naruto sautille sur son siège. Envolé la peur, Sakura et Iruka. Il n'a plus qu'une seule hâte, arriver au zoo.

Kyuubi s'est à peine garé que Naruto se précipite hors de l'habitacle et court sur le parking. Le roux le suit d'une démarche nonchalante.

-Dépêche toi ! lui crie le blond. On aura jamais le temps de tout voir sinon.

-Tu oublies mes passes droits. » lui répond Kyuubi avec son sourire fauve.

Inconsciemment Naruto lui répond de son plus beau sourire. Il s'élance de nouveau jusqu'au guichet et fait la queue. Son compagnon lui attrape le bras une fois qu'il l'a rejoint et l'entraîne à l'écart. Naruto ne proteste pas mais stresse immédiatement. Méfiant, il se dégage de l'étreinte du jeune homme alors que ce dernier vient de passer un bras par dessus son épaule. Le sourire de Kyuubi s'accentue mais il continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Docile, Naruto suit, un peu en retrait, le plus âgé jusqu'à une porte réservé au personnel. Kyuubi sort une clé pour l'ouvrir.

Naruto croit pendant une seconde qu'ils seront arrêtés, car il y a quelqu'un juste derrière. Mais Kyuubi salut ce dernier, qui lui répond avec entrain. Le roux présente Naruto à l'homme, en profitant pour passer un bras par dessus ses épaules mais encore une fois, le blond se dégage.

L'employé prend rapidement congé du duo qui commence à déambuler dans le parc. Kyuubi semble vraiment connu et apprécié par tous les employés du zoo, il engage la conversation avec tous ceux qu'ils croisent.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? demande Naruto alors qu'il observe des lémuriens se poursuivre dans un assemblage de cordes et de branches misent à leur disposition dans leur enclos.

-Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit je bosse avec eux pour mes études.

-Tu fais quelles études ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto voit le sourire de Kyuubi s'élargir.

-Ethnologie, éthnobiologie pour être exacte.

-Ethno... biologie ? demande Naruto en arborant son parfait air d'ahuri qui fait rire Kyuubi.

-Oui c'est ça. L'étude du comportement des hommes avec les autres êtres vivants. »

Il désigne l'ensemble du zoo par un geste du bras que Naruto suit, les yeux pétillants.

-Alors tu étudies le comportement des gens avec les animaux ?

-En partie oui. On fait aussi des analogies entre le comportement humain et animal. »

Le regard de Naruto pétille et Kyuubi lui demande :

-Tu veux voir ? »

Durant tout l'après-midi, Kyuubi montre donc à Naruto comment interpréter les comportements humains. Il lui explique aussi le mode de vie de certain animaux, en particulier certains petits prédateurs : ocelots, chats des sables ou suricates.

Alors que Naruto se dirige vers le secteur des grands singes tout en mangeant une glace généreusement offerte par Kyuubi, il sent la main de ce dernier se glisser dans la sienne. Il sent son cœur battre plus rapidement et hésite à retirer sa main. Il n'a plus vraiment peur du rouquin mais il n'oublie pas la voix au fond de sa tête qui lui crie danger.

-J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, lui dit l'homme en dardant sur lui ses pupilles rouges qui ne sont plus si dérangeantes.

-Où ça ? »

Kyuubi lui sourit et lâche sa main. Naruto laisse sa main retomber à ses côtés et suit l'autre garçon.

Il l'entraîne jusque devant l'aquarium du zoo avant de se retourner vers le blond :

-Comme le zoo va bientôt fermer il y a moins de monde. Tu verras, l'ambiance est tout de suite différente. »

Mais Naruto ne bouge pas. Kyuubi se retourne vers lui interloqué :

-Naru...

-Désolé Kyuubi mais je ne supporte pas les aquariums. Je... enfin... C'est bête mais je fais des crises d'angoisse dès que je suis entouré d'eau alors... Il vaut mieux que je n'y rentre pas.

-Pour...

-Si on allait ailleurs, ok ? »

Naruto lui sourit et se détourne.

-Bien. »

Naruto retrouve vite son engouement et ils continuent leur balade, allant à contre courant de la foule qui se dirige vers la sortie. Au bout d'un moment, Kyuubi reprend la main de Naruto et s'approche de lui :

-Les bébés ne te font pas avoir de crise d'angoisse ?

-Quoi ? »

Le sourire prédateur de Kyuubi se dessine sur ses lèvres et il entraîne le blond sans lui lâcher la main. Ils entrent dans un bâtiment réservé aux employés et ils se font arrêter par tous ceux présent dans le bâtiment. Kyuubi leur présente poliment Naruto. Certains lui lancent un regard remplit de pitié qui donnent envie au blond de leur sauter à la gorge.

Kyuubi les fit rentrer dans une salle et lance :

-Bonjour Shino !

-Salut Kyu... »

Un jeune homme brun qui porte de petites lunettes de soleil se retourne vers les nouveaux arrivants et se stoppe en voyant le blond.

-Putain tu fais chier ! Je t'ai répété un milliard de fois que la nurserie n'était pas un lieu pour que tu puisses conclure ! »

Kyuubi lui lance un regard noir où l'on peut clairement lire « merci de ne pas me casser mon coup ! »

-Shino, je te présente Naruto, deuxième années de médecine dans ma fac. Naruto voici Shino, le responsable de la nurserie du zoo.

-Nurserie ? »

Naruto, jusque là légèrement perdu par la conversation, remarque les couveuses derrière Shino. Ses yeux azurs s'écarquillent tandis que Shino se décale en soupirant pour laisser passer le jeune homme. Naruto se précipite presque devant les couveuses. Kyuubi faillit lui dire de ne pas toucher aux petits mais le blond s'arrête juste devant sans tenter de toucher les animaux.

-Il est bizarre le tigre !

-Mal-formé, répond Shino en s'approchant de la couveuse. En plus il est trop faible pour survivre dans la nature alors sa mère l'a abandonné.

-Ah. »

Le regard de Naruto devient profondément triste alors qu'il regarde l'animal endormi dans la couveuse.

Shino décide de le recruter lui ainsi que Kyuubi pour l'aider à nourrir les petits et Naruto se retrouve à donner le biberon au petit tigre. La bête tient sur un seul de ses bras. Il braque deux yeux d'or à demi ouverts sur lui et pose deux faibles pattes sur le biberon, ne les enlevant pas même une fois qu'il fut vide. Naruto le garde alors contre lui.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, le ramenant à la réalité, et Kyuubi lui demande :

-Tu as des obligations ce soir ?

-Non, répond le blond en se retournant.

-Alors je t'invite au restaurant. Et je n'accepte aucune contestation.

-J'ai le droit de choisir le restaurant, au moins ?

-Non. »

Naruto sourit, repose le tigre dans sa couveuse et suit Kyuubi sans plus poser de question.

* * *

La serveuse leur tend le menu et s'en va en souriant. Naruto regarde Kyuubi assit en face de lui, séparé par une chandelle. Ils sont dans un petit restaurant italien où toutes les tables sont dans des box.

-J'aime beaucoup ce restaurant, lui explique le roux. Je trouve que les box permettent d'avoir plus d'intimité. J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine italienne.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'adore les pâtes, je pourrais en manger tous les jours.

-Attention quand même de ne pas trop en manger... Ça fait grossir à force ! »

Naruto lui répond en tirant la langue.

La soirée se passe divinement bien. En réalité, Naruto n'a jamais eut de rendez-vous aussi réussi. Les sujets arrivent naturellement et ils se moquent l'un l'autre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Naruto voit l'autre demander l'addition avec une boule au ventre, il ne veut pas que cette soirée se finisse. Kyuubi lui demande avec son sourire qui ne le gène plus de l'attendre dehors tandis qu'il ramène l'argent à l'entrée. Et le blonde obéit.

Une fois dehors, il sort son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et manque de s'étrangler. Une dizaine d'appels en absence et quatre fois plus de sms provenant de Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Kiba... tous ses amis en réalité. C'est vrai qu'il ne les a pas prévenu qu'il sortait. Et il a laissé son portable en silencieux toute l'après-midi. Il écoute ses messages. Sakura et Temari qui lui crient dessus et le dernier de Gaara, laissé il n'y a même pas vingt minutes qui lui demande, d'une voix anxieuse, de le rappeler parce qu'ils ont fait tous les endroits inimaginables pour le retrouver et qu'ils seraient obliger d'appeler son tuteur et la police. Naruto grimace.

C'est le moment que choisit Kyuubi pour sortir. Il hausse les sourcils devant la tête de Naruto :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon colocataire, il s'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je ne rentrais pas. »

Le blond mi son portable en mode mélodie et alla dans son répertoire pour chercher le numéro de Gaara.

-Désolé, dit Kyuubi, c'est ma faute.

-Non pas du tout ! répond précipitamment Naruto en relevant la tête. En plus j'ai passé une super journée.

-Tant mieux. Tu veux qu'on en refasse une ?

-Bien sûr ! Je... Tu veux mon... »

La bouche de Kyuubi contre la sienne empêche Naruto de terminer sa phrase.


	5. ChapitrE 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Le meilleur baiser qu'il n'a jamais eu. Décidément, Kyuubi fait tout merveilleusement bien.

Leurs corps se rapprochent instinctivement l'un de l'autre, leur permettant d'approfondir le baiser.

Le portable de Naruto se met à sonner mais aucun des deux n'y prêtent attention.

Enfin du moins Naruto n'y prête pas attention car Kyuubi le relâche, faisant gémir le blond de frustration, et lui ordonne d'une voix un peu essoufflée :

-Décroche. »

Naruto obéit sans quitter Kyuubi du regard.

-Oui ?

-Naruto quand même ! s'exclame la voix de Gaara avec soulagement. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Oui, oui tout va bien ! Désolé de vous avoir inquiété mais on m'a proposé de sortir au dernier moment et j'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir. Surtout que je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard en fait.

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu n'es rien ! Mais ne nous refait jamais une peur pareil, c'est comprit ?

-Oui, pardon Gaara.

-Où t'es ? Tu as besoin qu'on vienne te chercher ?

-Je te ramène, lui chuchote Kyuubi qui est resté suffisamment proche de Naruto pour entendre ce qui se dit dans le combiné.

-Non c'est bon Gaara. On me ramène. Je serai là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Bien alors à tout de suite. »

Naruto raccroche. Kyuubi lui prend alors la main et ils se dirigent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

-But he loves me, loves me, loves me... »

Naruto danse et chante en remontant les escaliers de son immeuble.

La meilleure soirée de toute sa vie et ce jusqu'à la dernière seconde passé dans la voiture. Ils se sont échangés leurs numéros et ont partagé baisers sur baisers passionnés, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Et le « à demain Naruto » prononcé par Kyuubi raisonne encore dans les oreilles du blond.

En rentrant dans son appartement, le jeune homme a très envie de crier « j'ai un petit-copain eeeuuuuuh ! ». Mais il opte plutôt pour un :

-Gaara, Kiba, je suis rentré. Vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus. »

Il se débarrasse de ses affaires et se dirige dans le salon. A peine arrive t-il à l'entré du séjour qu'une furie couleur rose bonbon lui tombe dessus et lui colle un coup de poing qui l'envoie embrasser le mur.

La soirée ne pouvait pas être parfaite sur toute la ligne.

-Aïeeuh ! Sakura tu m'as fait mal !

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous as inquiétés ?

-Elle a raison ! s'exclame Tenmari à ses côtés. Ça va faire pratiquement huit heures qu'on avait plus de nouvelle, Naruto ! Huit heures ! »

La blonde crie ses derniers mots et le jeune homme se dit qu'un de ses tympans a explosé. Il préfère nettement que la jeune femme crie sur son petit-ami.

-Alors tu nous excuseras de nous êtres tous inquiétés. »

Un regard dans le salon fait douter Naruto du « tous ». En effet, Kiba est sur les genoux de Neji, certainement interrompu en plein pécotage, et Saï et Shikamaru semblent plus inquiet de ne pas se faire manger par les zombies de _Black Ops _que pour lui. Sympa les copains, il s'en souviendrait. A moins qu'il ne doive les remercier de le laisser respirer.

Enfin c'est vrai que tous ses amis sont présent dans l'appartement, même Chloé, Tenten et Hinata.

Cette dernière s'accroupit près de lui et lui demande :

-Ça va Naruto ? Tu veux un peu de glace ?

-Non c'est bon Hinata, répond le garçon en se relevant. Merci.

-Oui Hinata, reprend Sakura. Laisse le donc avoir mal, ça lui apprendra. »

Mais Tenten est déjà dans la cuisine en train d'enrouler tous les glaçon disponible dans un torchon.

-J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé et je recommencerai pas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus !

-Fallait pas le faire.

-Tu peux nous dire où tu étais d'ailleurs, Naruto ? » demande Chloé.

Tout le monde attend la réponse de Naruto qui s'avance dans la salon, gêné.

-Je suis allé au zoo et puis après au resto.

-Et qui était l'homme que j'ai entendu au téléphone ? » questionne à son tour Gaara en souriant.

Naruto devient rouge. Tenten revient de le salon et lui tend le torchon remplit de glace. Tous le fixent, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

-Bah, un garçon.

-Un nom, Naruto, intervient Saï avec son sourire qui donne franchement envie au blond de l'étrangler. On veut un nom.

-...Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi ? réagis Sakura. Kyuubi Kitsune ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui ? demande Kiba, devançant Tenmari, Shikamaru et Gaara qui ne sont pas dans leur fac.

-Le pire salaud du campus, répond Neji. Un mec possessif qui frappe ceux avec qui il sort.

-C'est faux, il n'est pas comme ça ! » réagit Naruto.

Personne ne parle pendant un moment. Shikamaru est le premier à parler :

-C'est pas parce que tu cherches un mec que tu dois te jeter sur le premier que tu trouves.

-Naruto, chercher un mec ? glousse Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu vas encore inventer Shikamaru ?

-Et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de chercher un mec ? Enfin de toute façon je ne cherche plus, je l'ai trouvé. »

Personne ne réagis durant un instant, assimilant ce que Naruto sous-entend. Hinata est la première à retrouver ses esprit :

-Naruto...

-Mais il n'est pas comme le disent les rumeurs. Il a été très gentil et...

-Parce que tu crois qu'en une après-midi tu peux savoir qui il est vraiment ? demande Neji. Dans ce cas tu es un vrai idiot !

-Parce que tu crois peut-être le connaître à partir des rumeurs ?

-Ça suffit les garçons, tonne Tenten. Naruto, comprend qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Ce mec à les pires rumeurs qui courent sur lui et elles doivent bien avoir une origine quelque part...

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Vous êtes chiant ! Je ne suis pas de sucre et je sais me défendre, merci bien. »

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répliquer, le blond cours s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres échangent des regards inquiets. Comment faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule ?

* * *

Naruto est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Il a évité ses deux colocataires et a bien l'intention d'éviter ses autres amis au campus, même si ça risque d'être dur d'éviter Chloé qui est dans la même classe que lui. Il n'aura qu'à se disputer avec Sasuke et il devrait pouvoir éviter de trop parler avec la jeune femme.

Ses deux amis sont déjà là, à leurs places habituelles. Alors que le blond arrive à leur hauteur, Sasuke lance :

-Alors, il est de retour le fugueur ?

-Quoi ?

-On l'avait appelé hier pour savoir s'il ne t'avait pas vu. »

Naruto serre les dents. Si jamais le brun le prenait lui aussi pour une petite chose fragile il ne s'en remettrai pas.

En prenant son air le plus dédaigneux possible, qui le fait passer pour un parfait crétin, Naruto ignore son rival et s'assoit à sa place, entre lui et Chloé. Cette dernière enclenche immédiatement la conversation :

-On compte aller manger chinois avec les autres ce midi, ça te va ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je vais aller manger avec mon petit-ami.

-Tu as un petit-ami ? s'exclame Sasuke.

-Ouais, répond Naruto, tout fier. C'est le mec le plus formidable qui existe !

-Ça doit surtout être un débile profond pour sortir avec toi, réplique le brun et tournant la tête pour ne plus voir le blond.

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon mecs, je ne le fais pas avec le tiens. Quoique c'est vrai que t'en as pas. »

A la grande surprise de Naruto, qui s'attend à une bonne réplique cinglante, l'autre ne dit rien. Cela inquiète un peu le blond.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis moi ?_

-Euh... Sasuke... ? »

Aucune réaction et le professeur rentre dans la salle, empêchant Naruto de parler avec le brun.

Le blond constate avec bonheur à la fin du cours que Sasuke a retrouvé son arrogance.

* * *

Naruto mâchouille avec application son crayon à papier comme si ça allait l'aider à trouver les réponses pour ses devoirs. Il a passé tout son samedi après-midi sur ses devoirs et il est encore loin d'avoir fini.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il manque d'avoir une attaque lorsque son téléphone sonne.

Lorsqu'il voit qu'il s'agit de Kyuubi, son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine. Ils ce sont peu vu cette semaine.

-Oui Kyuubi ?

-Salut Naruto, ça va ?

-Non, on c'est pas assez vu cette semaine. »

Le rire chaud de Kyuubi résonne, déformé par le combiné.

-Justement je t'appelle pour te proposer un rendez-vous. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, ça te dirais qu'on sorte en boîte ce soir ?

-Passe me chercher à 22 heures. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Caca257** : Voilà, voilà le nouveau chapitre, n'envoie pas Kyuubi ^^

**ophelie.r** : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plut, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Naruto reste un instant médusé devant son petit-ami. Il est magnifique, adossé à la carrosserie de sa voiture, sa chevelure rousse effleure doucement ses épaules dénudées, son tee-shirt ne dévoile d'ailleurs que cette parti du haut du corps, moulant tout le reste et rendant hommage à sa magnifique musculature tout comme son pantalon. Le blond se senti ridicule dans son jeans taille basse délavé et sa chemise ouverte sur un top.

-Tu es magnifique » dit Naruto.

Kyuubi lui sourit et se penche pour lui murmurer :

-Mais toi aussi mon beau. »

Le blond devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il rentre dans la voiture alors que Kyuubi, en bon gentleman, lui ouvre la portière.

* * *

La musique qui se diffuse dans la boîte assourdit Naruto. Ils se frayent un passage entre les gens jusqu'à un petite table.

-Je vais chercher à boire, tu veux quoi ?

-Un whisky coca s'il te plaît. »

Le roux hoche la tête et se dirige vers le bar. Sur son passage les femmes se retournent pour le regarder et Naruto a soudain envie d'aller se pendre aux bras du roux pour marquer son territoire.

Il sent une main dans son dos et il se retourne pour faire face à la dernière personne qu'il veut voir : Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Salut, sombre crétin.

-Salut, idiot. »

Un éclair passe entre leurs yeux. Le brun se fait pousser par derrière et un homme au cheveux gris se penche sur Naruto :

-Bonjour, beau jeune homme. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, c'est cela ?

-On se connaît ?

-Suigetsu Hozuki, chantonne le garçon en tendant sa main vers le blond. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-Suigetsu, hurle une fille au cheveux rouge et à lunette dans son dos. Arrête tes âneries !

-Je ne vois qu'un âne ici et c'est toi Karin.

-Sasuke ! Suigetsu est méchant avec moi ! »

Elle se colle au brun, le draguant sans vergogne. Naruto a envie de rire. Tout le monde sait que Sasuke est gay.

Le blond remarque alors quelqu'un qu'il connaît, la colocataire de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka. Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne sont plus en très bon terme depuis qu'elles ont toutes les deux flashées sur Saï et que Sakura sort avec lui.

La blonde dit quelque chose à l'oreille de la nommée Karin qui est recouvert par la musique pour Naruto. Mais vu la tête de la rousse ça n'a pas dû être plaisant à entendre.

En tout cas elle se détache de Sasuke, qui n'a pas bronché, et entame une dispute avec Ino. Le brun demande alors à Naruto :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis de sortie avec mon copain. Il est parti chercher à boire. »

Sasuke hoche la tête et semble vouloir se détourner. Mais Naruto le retint d'une seule phrase :

-Tient, justement le voilà. »

Le brun se retourne et ne vois qu'une seule personne se diriger vers eux avec des verres. Il agrippe le bras de Naruto.

-Kyuubi ? C'est lui ton petit-copain ? »

Naruto se retourne vers son rival, près à lui asséner une réplique cinglante. Mais les yeux noirs remplis d'inquiétudes qu'il rencontre lui nouent le ventre.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Il ne parvient qu'à dire que deux mots, avec la voix d'un enfant un peu fautif :

_Depuis quand il s'inquiète pour moi cet idiot ?_

-Bah oui. »

Naruto sent une main se resserrer sur son autre bras.

-Un problème, Naruto ?

-Non, rien. Kyuubi je te présente Sasuke, nous sommes en cours ensemble. »

Les deux hommes se saluent et Sasuke retourne auprès de ses amis après un bref salut au blond.

Naruto le suit du regard, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il a vu dans les yeux ébènes.

Une douleur au bras le ramène à la réalité. Il étouffe un gémissement de douleur et entend la voix fauve de Kyuubi :

-Qui c'était, Naruto ?

_Le pire salaud du campus. Un mec possessif qui frappe ses copains._

-Un mec avec qui je suis en cours, je te l'ai dit.

-C'est vraiment tout, Naruto ? »

Le blond n'aime pas du tout la manière dont son petit-ami prononce son prénom.

-On se hait cordialement. On passe notre temps à s'engueuler et à essayer de faire mieux que l'autre. »

Naruto a la désagréable impression que le temps est en suspend. Kyuubi finit par lui relâcher le bras.

-Je t'aime bien Naruto, alors fais attention. »

* * *

La soirée a été pénible. Naruto qui en principe adore danser est resté toute la nuit au bord de la piste et à éviter Sasuke pour ne pas mettre en colère Kyuubi. Il a peur. Et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit trompé à ce point.

Alors qu'ils sortent de la boîte de nuit, Naruto essaye de retrouver le Kyuubi jovial de la semaine dernière.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Non. »

Naruto grimace, c'est mal parti.

-Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu l'image du regard que tu as lancé à ce type toute la soirée. Et je n'aime pas ce regard.

-Sasuke ? Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien avec lui.

-Tu mens, Naruto. »

Le blond voit la lueur qui brille dans les yeux rouges de son vis à vis, la lueur d'un prédateur qui a repéré sa proie.

_Le pire salaud du campus. Un mec possessif qui frappe ses copains._

_Non, pas possessif. Il le fait par envie !_

Kyuubi attrape le blond et l'entraîne dans un cul de sac qui se trouve à côté de la boîte de nuit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu es mon petit-ami, non Naruto ? Alors montre le moi.

-Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Kyuubi jette le blond au fond de la ruelle, à côté des poubelles.

-Putain ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Le roux ne répond pas. Il empêche Naruto de se relever et se positionne entre ses jambes. Le blond se met à s'agiter.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec ton petit-ami, Naruto ?

-Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Kyuubi, arrête ! »

Mais il n'arrêtera pas, Naruto le sais. Il sent son pantalon être défait. Il a peur, comme il n'a jamais eu peur. Alors il fait le seul geste qui lui vient à l'esprit pour se protéger : il donne un coup de poing.

Kyuubi se penche sur le côté à cause de la violence de l'impact mais ne bouge pas plus. Naruto s'apprête à lui redonner un coup mais le roux se redresse, le regard emplit de colère, et stoppe le poing de Naruto. De sa main libre, il frappe le blond au visage, une, deux, trois fois. Le sang coule de sa lèvre. Le jeune homme est sonné. Il ne réagit pas quand Kyuubi attrape ses mains et les met au dessus de sa tête. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand le roux continue de lui enlever son pantalon. Il ne retrouve ses esprits que quand il sent le sol froid contre la peau de ses fesses.

A ce moment, il recommence à s'agiter. Il essaye de se dégager les mains, frappe l'homme avec ses jambes sans réussir à le faire bouger. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est énerver Kyuubi qui le frappe de nouveau, plus fort, plus longtemps. Il sent quelque chose de dur, de visqueux se frotter contre ses cuisses et son aine. Il n'a plus la force de se débattre. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

-Pleure Naruto, lui ordonne Kyuubi en lui léchant les larmes qui débordent de ses pupilles azures. Laisse toi aller, j'aime ça. »

Le blond serre les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Ne pas accorder ce dernier plaisir à ce salopard.

Par dessus l'épaule de son violeur, à travers les larmes qui s'accumulent dans ses yeux, Naruto voit une faible lueur rougeoyante. Et avec cette lueur une silhouette se dessine.

Celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke qui est sorti pour se fumer une cigarette et échapper à ses amis. Sasuke qui a entendu un bruit en provenance de la ruelle et qui est allé voir ce qui se passe. Sasuke qui est pétrifié par ce qu'il voit.

Naruto le reconnaît mais il ne ressent rien, ni joie ni honte.

Lorsqu'il sent la verge de Kyuubi appuyer contre son anus, le jeune homme ne peut réprimer un cris de douleur.

Ce cri ramène Sasuke sur terre. Il se précipite sur Kyuubi et le tire en arrière. Déséquilibré, le roux tombe sur le pavé. Sasuke lui met un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et la tête du violeur heurte violemment le sol. Le brun se met alors à califourchon au dessus de lui et le frappe à la tête encore et encore, s'abîme les jointures, les recouvre de sang.

Kyuubi retrouve suffisamment de raison pour repousser Sasuke. Mais plutôt que de le frapper comme s'y attend le brun, le violeur s'enfuit en remontant son pantalon.

Sasuke l'aurait bien poursuivit mais il ne peut pas laisser Naruto seul. Il se retourne vers le blond qui n'a pas bougé, toujours assit à même le sol à côté des ordures, ses yeux azurs vides et remplis de larmes, son visage tuméfié, du sperme sur ses jambes nues.

Le brun s'accroupit devant lui, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Naruto...

-Sa... Sasuke. »

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues du blond et ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de sentiments, ceux de la peur, de la honte et de la détresse.

Sasuke le prend dans ses bras et Naruto se cramponne à lui.

-Ça va aller Naruto. Je... Je vais t'emmener au commissariat. Tout va bien se passer.

-Non Sasuke, ramène moi chez moi.

-Mais...

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, ramène moi chez moi ! »

Le brun ne répond pas de suite. Il caresse les cheveux du jeune homme qui sanglote dans ses bras.

-D'accord Naruto, je te ramène. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà la suite avec un chapitre plutôt court. Merci à toutes pour vos review, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise autant ^^

**Cind3rella** : Merci pour ta review. Non pas de nouvelle du bébé tigre, je suis désolée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : Shino en prend grand soin et il ne peut rien lui arriver de grave au zoo.

**kate** : Merci pour ta review. Il y aura en tout 17 chapitre.

**ophelie.r** : La pendaison seulement ? Tu es trop gentille avec les violeurs ! Oui mais je ne voyais pas trop qui mettre en tant que violeur alors...

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Naruto est roulé en boule sur le canapé, Akamaru serré contre lui. Le chien ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est revenu de la boîte de nuit. Il a aboyé comme un dingue, réveillant les colocataires du blond ainsi que les voisins. Mais si les voisins ne sont venus se plaindre que le lendemain Kiba et Gaara n'ont pas tardé à arriver dans le salon pour voir ce qu'avait l'animal. Ils sont restés figés devant l'état de leur ami avant de demander à Sasuke ce qui c'était passé, Naruto enfoncé dans son mutisme.

Ses amis ont essayés de le convaincre d'aller porter plainte mais le blond a catégoriquement refusé, il a même fait promettre aux trois présents de ne parler de son viol à personne. Et ils ont accepté.

Naruto est ensuite allé se coucher, suivit de Akamaru. Il ne réussit cependant à dormir que quelques heures.

Le lendemain, les trois colocataires ce sont aperçus de quelque chose. Ils sont très tactile entre eux, ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années, suffisamment pour qu'il n'y ai aucune ambiguïté entre eux. Pourtant, alors que Kiba lui a touché l'épaule pour l'interpeller, Naruto a paniqué et s'est dérobé au contact. Le blond n'est cependant pas en proie à des crises de panique quand c'est Gaara qui le touche. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : le tactile Naruto ne supporte plus le contact des autres.

Le blond à passé tout son dimanche enfermé dans sa chambre et ce matin n'a pas eu le courage d'aller en cour.

Alors il s'est mis devant la télévision, à suivre à moitié une futilité. Il n'a pas mangé de la journée, même ses pattes ne lui font pas envie.

En fin de journée, on sonne à la porte. Naruto reste d'abord figé sur le canapé. On sonne une deuxième puis une troisième fois et le blond fini par aller voir de qui il s'agit.

Il s'avance lentement dans l'entrée, se place devant la porte puis, après un temps d'hésitation, regarde dans l'œil de bœuf.

Devant la porte se tient Kyuubi.

Naruto recule précipitamment et tombe par terre. Instinctivement, Akamaru se place entre le jeune homme et la porte, prêt à le protéger du danger qui se trouve derrière. Le blond se sent étouffer dans cette entrée si étroite.

_Qu'il parte !_

Les coups de sonnette répétés lui semblent sonner comme le compte à rebours avant sa mise à mort.

_Bon Dieu,_

Naruto ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles.

_qu'il parte !_

-Bonjour, résonne soudain la voix de Gaara de l'autre côté de la porte. On peut vous aidez ?

-Oui, vous êtes les colocataires de Naruto ? Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui alors je suis venu voir s'il allait bien.

-Il n'est pas là, répond Kiba. Il...

-Tu es Kyuubi, n'est ce pas ? » l'interrompt Gaara.

Naruto n'entend plus rien pendant une fraction de seconde puis Kiba explose :

-Salaud ! Je vais te crever !

-Menace moi si ça t'amuse. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir. Je veux le voir.

-Après ce que tu as fais ? Enfoiré... !

-Arrête de le menacer, Kiba.

-Gaara... ?

-Une enflure comme lui ne mérite pas de savoir ce qu'on lui réserve s'il remet un orteil ici. »

Naruto peut sans mal imaginer l'expression qu'a Gaara à cet instant. Celle où tout en lui, ses yeux, son sourire, sa posture, son aura, dit qu'il va vous dépecer et vous hacher menu pour nourrir ses piranhas domestiques.

Il peut être vraiment terrifiant quand il le veut, Gaara.

-Je reviendrai » finit par dire Kyuubi avant que Naruto entende ses pas qui s'éloignent.

Après un instant, un bruit de clef se fait entendre dans la serrure et Gaara et Kiba rentrent dans l'appartement.

En voyant son meilleur ami assit sur la moquette de l'entrée, Gaara se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Naruto évacue son stress en se mettant à pleurer.

-S'il revient vraiment, dit Kiba, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici, Naruto.

-Il a raison. Tu devrais retourner chez Iruka un petit moment.

-Non, je veux pas qu'il soit au courant.

-C'est que...

-Je l'ai déjà mis au courant. »

Naruto répond par un nouveau sanglot.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

Iruka tire une longue bouffé de cigarette. Avoir des enfants n'est pas du plus pratique pour arrêter de fumer, en particulier quand cet enfant est Naruto. Il a pourtant tenu trois mois ! Mais quand Gaara l'a appelé il y a cinq jours pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé à son pupille il n'a pas résisté et est allé au bureau de tabac le plus proche.

_Je te le dis parce que c'est ton fils mais il ne veut pas que ça se sache alors s'il te plaît feins l'ignorance._

Et il y a trois jours les trois amis ont débarqués et Naruto est resté. Depuis il passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre et quand il en sort il arbode un faux sourire pour ne pas montrer à quel point il est mal. L'homme a l'impression d'être revenu aux années de collège de Naruto mais en pire. Et il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître pire.

Totalement désemparé, l'homme regarde une vieille photo sous cadre posé devant lui où on le voit jeune, en compagnie des parents de Naruto peu d'années avant leurs morts.

_Comment les choses se seraient passées s'ils étaient encore vivant ?_

On sonne à la porte et Iruka écrase sa cigarette et va ouvrir.

A la porte, un jeune homme, l'âge de Naruto, les cheveux et les yeux d'ébènes, et derrière lui une vieille connaissance.

-Kakashi ?

-Yo Iruka. »

Pour une tierce personne, Kakashi aurait semblé savoir parfaitement qu'il venait de frapper à la porte de son ex. Mais Iruka l'a suffisamment connu pour savoir qu'il n'en n'était rien.

-Bonjour, dit le jeune homme. Je suis Sasuke, un ami de Naruto. Ce sont Gaara et Kiba qui m'ont dit qu'il était ici. Je peux le voir ? Pour lui donner des cours et prendre de ses nouvelles. »

Sasuke passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air un peu gêné.

Gaara a donné une description de l'agresseur de son fils à Iruka, il sait donc que ce n'est pas lui. Mais il ne sait pas trop s'il doit le laisser voir Naruto ou pas. Il a tellement peu d'information sur les fréquentations de son pupille ! Mais si c'est Gaara qui lui a indiqué où trouver Naruto, il ne doit pas avoir de problème.

-Naruto reste cloîtré dans sa chambre.

-Je peux le voir ? »

Iruka détaille encore un instant le garçon. Il est stressé mais le cache autant qu'il le peut derrière une attitude arrogante. Iruka s'écarte pour laisser entré ses visiteurs et soupire.

-Deuxième à gauche en haut de l'escalier.

-Merci monsieur. »

Sasuke court presque dans les escaliers. Après un instant de silence, Kakashi finit par dire :

-Ça fait longtemps.

-Plus de vingt ans.

-Alors comme ça tu as un fils ?

-Si l'on veut. C'est mon pupille. Le fils de Minato et Kushina.

-Ils sont morts ?

-Minato s'est noyé alors qu'il était sur un yacht pour rencontrer un de ses clients et Kushina est morte quelques mois plus tard à l'accouchement de Naruto. »

Kakashi ne réplique rien. Il regarde les photos exposées dans le séjour.

-C'est l'enfant blond ? demande-t-il en prenant une photo qui date des dix-huit ans de Naruto, où on le voit en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

-Oui.

-Il ressemble à Minato, c'est fou.

-Oui, ça me rend nostalgique. »

Une minute de silence s'établit, comme pour rendre hommage aux deux disparus.

-Et toi ? reprend Iruka. Comment tu t'es retrouvé à élever ce garçon ?

-C'est un lointain cousin de Obito »

Iruka retient une grimace. Quand il était avec Kakashi, le brun était terriblement jaloux de ce meilleur ami.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Il est mort, il y a dix ans.

-Ah... Désolé. »

Kakashi hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Iruka reprend :

-Comment ?

-Tu te souviens du dingue qui a canardé un super marché pendant la période de noël ? »

Non, il ne s'en souvient pas, mais il n'en n'a pas besoin.

-Il faisait parti des victimes ?

-Ainsi que les parents du gamin.

-C'est moche. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Kakashi continue de regarder les photos. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il reprend la parole sans se tourner vers son ex, plus pour lui même peut-être.

-Pourquoi on a pas repris contact en vingt ans ? »

Cette fois ci, c'est au tour d'Iruka de hausser les épaules.

* * *

Naruto lit distraitement une bande-dessiné qu'il a pris dans la bibliothèque d'Iruka. Il a l'impression que le personnage raconte quelque chose d'important pour faire avancer l'intrigue mais il n'y fait pas vraiment attention.

Il ne lit cette BD que pour s'occuper l'esprit, éviter de trop penser.

Des coups à la portes font s'emballer son cœur. Après un court instant où il se rassure mentalement, le blond dit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Iruka ? »

La porte s'ouvre et le cœur de Naruto s'emballe à nouveau quand il constate que ce n'est pas son tuteur.

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas Iruka, répond Sasuke.

-Salut Sasuke.

-Je suis venu t'apporter les cours que tu as manqué.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, tu aurais pu les laisser à Kiba ou Gaara, je les aurais récupérés.

-T'es pas suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre tout ce que tu manques d'un coup. »

La voix de Sasuke est moins acide que d'habitude, bien qu'il essaye de continuer à agir comme à l'accoutumée. Naruto ne répond pas à la provocation.

Le brun pose les feuilles qu'il a photocopié pour l'autre sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, se plaçant de trois quart part rapport à Naruto. Ce dernier se redresse et s'éloigne le plus possible de Sasuke, les jambes repliées contre lui. Sasuke l'observe avec un pincement au cœur. La joue du blond est légèrement gonflée à cause de l'ecchymose qui lui donne aussi une couleur violacé, une fine coupure est encore visible sur sa lèvre mais ce qui l'attriste vraiment ce sont les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Eux qui étaient si clairs, si brillants, si vivants ne sont plus que d'un bleu terne et vide.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. »

En disant cela, Naruto sourit. Mais ce sourire n'est qu'un pâle aperçu de celui éblouissant qu'il abordait avant.

Sasuke reprend :

-Tu sais, Tsunade s'inquiète pour toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle a demandé à Chloé et moi si on savait pourquoi tu ne viens pas en cours.

-Ah...

-Et Chloé aussi est inquiète. Elle sait juste que tu es revenu chez ton tuteur mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle se doute que ça a avoir avec Kyuubi, elle n'est pas bête. »

Naruto ne répond rien, au grand désespoir de Sasuke.

-Merci de m'avoir apporté mes devoirs » finit-il par dire.

Est-ce une invitation à partir ? Sasuke n'en a pas envie. Pas maintenant. Il a une question qu'il se pose depuis ce soir là.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi tu es sorti avec Kyuubi ? »

En entendant ce prénom, la respiration du blond se bloque et des larmes remplisent ses yeux. Alors que Sasuke s'apprête à dire autre chose pour rattraper sa phrase, Naruto répond :

-Je voulais un copain. C'est con mais je le voulais tellement que j'ai accepté la version de lui qu'il me présentait alors que je connaissais parfaitement les rumeurs. Je voulais juste... un petit-copain.

-Sombre crétin » souffle Sasuke.

Naruto ne répond pas. Le brun rajoute alors :

-J'aurais accepté de sortir avec toi. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillent tandis qu'il tourne la tête vers celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme un rival. Celui ci ne le regarde pas et se lève du lit.

-J'y vais. Si tu as un problème avec les cours appelle moi.

-J'ai pas ton numéro » répond le blond d'une toute petite voix.

Naruto croit d'abord que Sasuke ne l'a pas entendu. Mais celui ci se tourne vers le bureau, y attrape un bout de papier, un crayon et y note son numéro de téléphone.

-Tiens, dit-il en posant le papier sur la table de chevet du blond. Remets toi bien. »

Avant que Naruto n'ai pu répondre quoique ce soit, la porte s'est déjà refermée sur le brun.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour ! Merci à tous de continuer de lire mon histoire, vous arrivez à la moitié. Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'en laisser et elles sont toutes gentilles alors merci !

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est Naruto que l'on malmène le plus dans les fictions, va savoir pourquoi ^^" La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.

**kuy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton compliment

**Cind3rella** : Merci pour ta review. Horrible ? A ce point ? x) Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto est retourné à l'appartement, Kyuubi ayant cessé de s'y rendre. Il est aussi retourné en cours, où il est plusieurs fois pris de panique en croisant Kyuubi. Mais Sasuke a toujours été là, protecteur et trouvant toujours de bonnes excuses pour les autres.

Les deux garçons n'ont pas reparlé de ce qui c'est dit chez Iruka. Naruto n'a même pas osé appeler le brun.

Les amis de Naruto s'inquiètent énormément. Le fait que le jeune homme retourne chez son tuteur du jour au lendemain sans prévenir, ses yeux vitreux, les crises de paniques, son rapprochement avec Sasuke et le fait qu'il évite les contacts avec les autres et sursaute dès qu'on le touche ne les aide pas à croire le blond quand il soutient que tout va bien. Sakura, en particulier pose beaucoup de question et espère toujours avoir une réponse, ne percevant pas dans quel état cela plonge son ami.

-C'est ce salopard qui t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Je vais bien Sakura, lui répond inlassablement Naruto avec son faux sourire, je t'assure.

-Arrête de mentir ! Nous sommes amis, non ? A quoi je sers si tu ne me dis pas tes problèmes ?

-Je te jure, je n'ai rien. »

La jeune femme le regarde, absolument pas convaincue.

-Et Sasuke ?

-Quoi Sasuke ?

-Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés.

-Peut-être, on a toujours été proche.

-Hinhin. Il y a eut un moment où tu le détestais.

-Je le disais mais... En réalité je ne l'ai jamais détesté. »

Le silence tombe, comme si Sakura attend que son ami poursuit.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Du tout !

-Ne t'emporte pas. Beaucoup de gens le croit au campus. »

Naruto ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Mais cela ne le surprend pas plus que ça, vu le comportement protecteur qu'a le brun à son égard.

-Enfin, je suis persuadée que lui ne serait pas contre sortir avec toi, vu comment il te regarde. Et tu le sais. »

L'arrivée de Neji et sa cousine permet à Naruto de ne pas répondre.

* * *

-Je sors cette après-midi avec Chloé, dit Gaara à ses colocataires affalés sur le canapé.

-Quoi ? s'écrit Kiba. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Neji moi !

-Encore ? Tu n'as pas un examen à préparer ?

-T'es pas cool, ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé ici à plancher, laisse moi voir mon petit-copain !

-Vous pouvez sortir tous les deux, lance Naruto qui a très bien comprit pourquoi ses amis se disputent. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

-On ne joue pas les baby-sitter !

-C'est ce dont ça a l'air pourtant.

-On s'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Hé bah arrêtez, bordel ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas mourir juste à cause d'une après-midi seul !

-Naruto... » commence Gaara en le touchant.

Mais le jeune homme le repousse et sort du salon.

_Je ne veux pas être un plaie._

Il se précipite dans sa chambre et referme la porte avant que Kiba ou Gaara ne viennent le rejoindre, et faillit coincer Akamaru qui l'a suivi.

-Et toi aussi ! lance-t-il au chien. Pourquoi tu me suis partout tout le temps ! C'est pas moi ton maître, alors laisse moi. »

L'animal penche la tête et tire la langue, comme si ce que raconte le jeune homme est totalement débile. Ou bien simplement ne comprend-t-il pas.

Naruto soupire et s'accroupit pour caresser Akamaru. Il a beau dire mais avoir de la compagnie lui fait un bien fou.

_Je ne veux pas les empêcher de vivre._

Il se relève ensuite et fait face à son reflet dans le miroir de son armoire.

Une loque.

Voilà ce qu'il voit, voilà ce qu'il est devenu. Un mois qu'il s'est fait violer et son état ne s'est absolument pas amélioré. Il se dégrade même de jour en jour. Cela lui rappelle la période du collège et Dieu qu'il s'était détesté à cette époque. Dieu qu'il se hait maintenant.

Le jeune homme attrape le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main, à savoir un livre, et le jette à son reflet qui le reçoit sans broncher. Il se jette ensuite sur son lit, face contre son oreiller et laisse couler une larme.

Et comme d'habitude lorsque son cerveau n'est pas occuper, des flash back l'assaillent.

Il sent ses larmes devenir plus forte, son cœur qui s'emballe et sa respiration qui devient beaucoup trop rapide alors qu'il manque d'air. Cela n'empêche pas un cri de remonter dans sa gorge.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait une crise maintenant ?

_C'était le premier jour qu'il revenait en cours depuis son agression et il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber sur Kyuubi._

_Et il avait raison._

_Quand Naruto sortit de l'amphithéâtre il était là, comme s'il l'attendait. Il avait son sourire de fauve._

_A l'instant où il le vit, le blond n'arriva plus à respirer, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et ses jambes fléchirent._

_Il fut rattraper alors qu'il basculait et au travers de ses larmes il distingua un visage pâle et des yeux noirs._

_-Sa... suke... »_

_Le brun dit quelque chose que le jeune homme ne comprit pas puis l'entraîna._

_-Lâche moi... »_

_Naruto ne savait même pas s'il criait ou chuchotait. Le brun finit par le lâcher et Naruto reprit lentement ses esprit tandis qu'il sanglotait sur le carrelage des toilettes pour homme sous le regard protecteur de Sasuke._

Naruto c'est calmé dès qu'il a pensé à Sasuke. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

_Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché._

Le blond se met sur le dos et caresse Akamaru qui s'est couché contre lui. Kiba et Gaara ont dû sortir, sinon ils seraient venus quand il s'est mis à crier.

_Je ne l'ai jamais détesté._

_C'est vrai, je ne savais juste pas comment communiquer avec lui._

Il tourne la tête vers sa table de chevet où repose son portable.

_Lui ne serait pas contre sortir avec toi. Et tu le sais._

_J'aurais accepté de sortir avec toi_

Il tend le bras et l'attrape.

* * *

-Je suis rentré avec Chloé ! »

Le couple avait comme projet d'aller au cinéma mais ils sont tout les deux inquiets pour Naruto et ont préféré passer leur après-midi à l'appartement du roux.

-Naruto ? » appelle Gaara surprit que son ami ne réponde pas.

Il trouve un mot sur la table basse où l'on peut distinctement lire les pattes de mouches du blond :

Je suis sorti avec Sasuke.

NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS POUR MOI !

-Il est sorti, dit le roux à sa petite-amie en lui tendant le papier.

-Ils se sont rapproché tous les deux, fait remarquer Chloé après avoir parcouru le mot. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

* * *

Naruto porte son verre de bière à ses lèvres, en boit une petite gorgée, le repose et le reporte à ses lèvres après avoir plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'ébènes de son vis-à-vis.

Ça lui avait pourtant paru une bonne idée sur le coup. Le problème c'est qu'il avait foncé sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Naruto ? finit par demander Sasuke en voyant qu'il faut forcer la main du blond.

-Je... »

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et inspire un grand coup. Agir comme d'habitude, agir de nouveau comme d'habitude. C'est pour cela qu'il est là.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es venu me voir chez mon tuteur ? »

Sasuke se raidit. Il aurait préféré que le blond ne lui en parle pas. D'un hochement de tête il invite Naruto à poursuivre.

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour sortir avec moi ? »


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour vous tou, voici la suite qui répond à la question que vous attendez tous : Sasuke va t-il ou non dire oui à notre blond préféré ?

Mais avant que vous ayez la réponse j'ai une information à vous transmettre : je pars demain en vacances et ce pour dix jours sans ordinateur, il n'y aurait donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

Sasuke ne répond pas. Naruto a d'un coup très peur de se faire rejeter. Finalement, le brun demande :

-Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

Maintenant le blond en est sûr, il va se prendre un râteau. Mais maintenant qu'il est là autant aller jusqu'au bout.

-Oui.

-J'accepte. »

Naruto ouvre la bouche sans rien dire. Deux mots prononcés par le brun et il se sent beaucoup mieux.

-Ferme la bouche, lui dit Sasuke. T'as l'air encore plus crétin que d'habitude. »

L'effet est immédiat : Naruto ferme la bouche et gonfle ses joues comme Rondoudou en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour montrer à son nouveau petit-ami qu'il n'est pas content. Celui-ci se met à rire.

Le blond sourit. Ces derniers temps, Sasuke et lui ne se chamaillent plus et il doit bien avouer que ça lui manque.

Ils finissent par parler d'autre chose et Naruto remarque vraiment qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. Les deux garçons ne se parlaient que pour s'insulter et le blond n'a pas du tout considéré le fait que se ne soit pas viable dans un couple. Heureusement Sasuke trouve d'autres sujets de discussion.

Pendant qu'ils parlent Naruto voit le brun se décontracter et devenir moins arrogant. Il réalise alors qu'il ne connaît rien de Sasuke. Il ne connaissait rien non plus de Kyuubi. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû lui proposer ça sans réfléchir. Le blond sent alors remonter une crise de panique.

C'est le moment que choisit Sasuke, qui n'a pas remarqué le trouble de son petit-ami, pour lui prendre la main. Si cela empêche Naruto de sombrer dans une crise de panique, ça l'effraye quand même et il enlève sa main précipitamment. Sasuke regarde sa main, une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux qui n'échappe pas à Naruto.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke...

-Pourquoi ? répond le nommé en reprenant un visage fermé. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche, j'ai été idiot. »

Le brun avale quelques gorgées de sa bière et réengage la conversation. Mais la discussion est moins détendue.

Finalement, Sasuke dit qu'il a rendez-vous ailleurs et les deux garçons sortent du bar où ils s'étaient installés.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? demande Sasuke.

-Non c'est bon, répond le blond après un instant d'hésitation. C'est rapide en bus.

-Très bien. »

Le silence retombe et les deux garçons restent devant l'entrée du bar, comme s'il manquait quelque chose avant qu'ils ne puissent se quitter.

-Naruto ? Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu es mon petit-ami ! »

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et se penche lentement vers lui. Naruto sent son cœur s'emballer et il aurait aimé que se soit à l'idée qu'une bombe allait l'embrasser.

Il essaye de se calmer mais la lenteur de Sasuke pour se pencher vers lui le rend fou. Il se redresse et pose ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. Leurs dents se choquent et Naruto peste intérieurement contre son impatience. Sasuke est d'abord surprit puis il prend le contrôle du baiser.

C'est un spectacle pour le moins étrange que ces deux garçons qui s'embrassent sans se toucher.

Naruto rompt rapidement le contact de leurs lèvres espérant calmer sa panique.

-Désolé...

-De toute façon il faut vraiment que j'y aille. On se voit en cours ! »

Sasuke se détourne pour rejoindre sa voiture et Naruto se sent minable.

* * *

Quand il rentre à l'appartement, Chloé a déjà dû repartir et Kiba est rentré avec Neji, ayant la même inquiétude que l'autre couple à son sujet.

-Tiens, Naruto, dit Kiba. Déjà rentré ?

-Je peux dire la même chose pour vous. Vous vous êtes encore inquiétés, ça devient énervant. »

Ses amis lui sourient, plaidant coupable.

-Sinon ça s'est bien passé avec Sasuke ? demande Gaara, moqueur.

-Mitigé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je... Je sors avec lui. »

Un court silence que Neji rompt.

-C'est bien ça ! Ça te permettra de te remettre de Kyuubi. »

Naruto lui sourit, s'il savait !

Gaara ébouriffe les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

-Deux ans que vous vous tournez autour ! Il était peut-être temps que vous vous décidiez.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On s'est jamais tournés autour ! Oh, Gaara ! »

Mais le roux ignore Naruto qui s'énerve de plus en plus et saute sur le dos de son ami pour qu'enfin il lui réponde.

Sur le canapé, les deux autres les regardent, Neji mort de rire. Kiba lui ne partage pas vraiment la bonne humeur et est un peu anxieux. Il se tourne vers son petit-ami et lui demande :

-Neji ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux aller me chercher de quoi faire à manger pour ce soir s'il te plaît, je te ferais ton plat préféré.

-Le plat que tu rates tout le temps ?

-C'est pas une raison pour que je ne m'exerce pas. »

Neji hausse un sourcil interrogateur pour faire comprendre à Kiba qu'il n'est pas débile mais obéit et laisse les trois colocataires seuls.

Naruto se laisse tomber en tailleur sur un fauteuil, face à Kiba.

-C'est quoi le plat préféré de Neji ?

-Pas les nouilles.

-Nuuul ! »

Kiba soupire. Il adore Naruto mais dés fois son côté enfantin rend les choses un petit peu compliqué. Il se penche vers le blond et demande de but en blanc :

-Naruto, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-De quoi ?

-De sortir de nouveau avec quelqu'un. »

Naruto perd son sourire. Gaara fusille le brun du regard et vient se placer à côté de son meilleur ami, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise idée ?

-Après ce qui s'est passer avec... enfin...

-Sasuke n'est pas comme Kyuubi... réplique Naruto d'une voix essoufflée.

-Je sais ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'est occupé de toi pour le savoir et savoir aussi qu'il tient à toi. Mais il est peut-être un peu tôt pour reprendre des relations avec quelqu'un, tu risques d'en sortir blessé plus qu'autre chose.

-Je veux être de nouveau comme avant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais Kiba, ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir avoir de relations normales avec les autres. Que ce soit avec vous ou avec ceux que je rencontre... J'ai peur avec tout le monde. Je veux redevenir... comme avant même si je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais mais... mais j'aimerais au moins ne plus avoir peur. Je me force pour ça mais je... je ne peux y aller que progressivement... Et puis... Et puis vous vous inquiétez tous pour moi, j'ai l'impression de vous empêcher de vivre. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de sortir avec Sasuke... pour ne plus vous entraver, pour agir comme avant. Et puis comme il sait ce qui est arrivé il ne me forcera en rien. »

Le silence retombe tandis que Naruto attend la réaction de Kiba. Mais la réaction vient de son dos :

-Ce sont les seules raisons qui t'ont poussées à sortir avec Sasuke ?

-Non, non bien sûr, répond Naruto en se retournant vers son ami. Ce sont celles qui m'ont décidées mais c'est aussi parce qu'on s'entend bien et que... que c'est un beau gosse ! Je vais rendre tout le monde vert de sortir avec lui ! »

Gaara soupire et Naruto sait que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse mais il n'en a pas d'autre. Le roux se lève et vaque à ses occupations.

Le blond reporte son attention sur Kiba qui suit Gaara des yeux. Quand il voit que Naruto le regarde, le brun sourit niaisement et dit :

-On dirait que je me suis encore inquiété pour toi, s'il te plaît ne te fâche pas ! »

Comme prévu, ce fut la dernière partie qui énerve Naruto.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto annonce au reste de ses amis qu'il sort avec Sasuke. Tous sont ravis pour lui même si Sakura exige le rencontrer. Naruto trouve ça totalement débile vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui avant de rencontrer Saï mais ce qu'un chewing-gum veut...

Il a donc été convenu que Sasuke mangera avec le groupe le midi, au réfectoire du campus.

En le voyant arriver avec Naruto et Chloé, ils se demandent quand même si Naruto ne leur a pas fait une blague. En effet, les deux garçons sont d'un côté et de l'autre de la jeune femme. Ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Naruto qui est du genre pot de colle. Même si depuis Kyuubi il est moins tactile.

Quand le trio arrive à leur hauteur et que le groupe commence à discuter avec Sasuke, ils comprennent pourquoi Naruto ne le supportait pas à la base : il est hautain. Ce fut loin d'être le coup de foudre avec Saï qui trouve que sa petite-copine bave un peu trop devant le garçon alors que celui ci semble la traiter avec mépris, ni avec Tenten et Neji qui n'aiment pas son attitude. Cela fit un peu de peine à Naruto car ses amis sont important pour lui. Sasuke le sait parfaitement et c'est pour cela qu'il essaye de se rattraper tout au long du repas sans succès.

Durant tout le repas, le nouveau couple est en contradiction avec les autres autour de la table. Même si Hinata est extrêmement timide et Sakura plus coutumière des coups de poing que des câlins, les deux couples ne sont pas avares en geste tendre. Mais pour Naruto et Sasuke s'est à peine s'ils se touchent.

A la fin du repas, l'engouement des amis de Naruto est largement retombé et Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer.

_Ils sont mal barrés !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà après une semaine sans publication, je vous ai manqué ? Non ?! Même pas pour avoir la suite de l'histoire ? Vous vous en fichez ?! T_T

M'en fout, je la met quand même, je suis une ouf !

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances à toi aussi si tu en prend bientôt ou si tu es en plein dedans et espère qu'elles ont été bonne si j'arrive trop tard ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Assit en tailleur sur son lit, Naruto cherche sur internet de quoi l'aider pour son prochain devoir. Sasuke a prit son bureau, préférant chercher dans les livres.

Deux semaines qu'ils sont ensembles et l'on ne peut pas dire que leur relation ait beaucoup progressé.

Les deux garçons ne sont sortis que dans des lieux publiques et fréquentés et leurs seuls contacts physique sont les baisers et lorsqu'ils se tiennent par la main.

Mais aujourd'hui, le blond a invité son petit-ami à l'appartement et ils se sont tous les deux enfermés dans sa chambre. Ils ont juste laisser Akamaru rentrer avec eux, l'animal ne quittant toujours pas Naruto et le blond l'en remercie intérieurement. Il a voulu inviter Sasuke afin que celui-ci n'est pas l'impression de vivre une relation fantôme mais il est vraiment très stressé. Et puis il n'a pas vraiment l'impression que son initiative ait servi à grand chose vu qu'ils sont tous les deux à un bout de la chambre à réviser. Ça fait tellement pas couple.

Une partie de lui lui souffle d'aller déranger le brun pour qu'il lui prête intention. Mais il semble tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il n'ose pas le faire et puis, soyons honnête, il ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il lui prête trop attention.

Naruto n'a plus l'esprit à travailler. Il pousse son ordinateur sur le côté en laissant échapper un gros soupire.

-Des problèmes avec ton travail ? » demande Sasuke en pivotant sa chaise avec une classe de grand méchant de film d'action.

_Frimeur ! Mon frimeur ! _

_. . ._

_Pas si concentré que ça !_

Naruto lui sourit et tapote le lit à côté de lui.

-Viens là.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non. »

Sasuke obéit et s'assoit à côté du blond, essayant de ne pas trop le toucher sauf que Naruto lui a laissé juste la place nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se poser.

-Tu me laisses faire ?

-Ok. »

Le blond lui prend le bras d'une main hésitante et le passe autour du cou. Il se colle un peu plus contre le brun sans pour autant se lover contre lui. Sasuke ne bouge pas, ne dit rien.

-Embrasse moi » finit par demander Naruto.

Sasuke lui offre un baiser fugace comme il a prit l'habitude de le faire pour que son petit-ami ne panique pas.

-Non, un vrai. »

Sasuke hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Il pose sa main sur la joue de Naruto mais celui-ci se raidit instantanément alors il la retire. Il regarde le visage de son petit-ami, gravant chaque détail tandis qu'il s'approche doucement de son visage.

-Arrête d'aller aussi lentement, ça me fait stresser.

-Désolé. »

Sasuke pose alors ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui se raidit instantanément mais ne fait pas un geste pour se dégager. Il ne bouge pas plus quand la langue du brun vient chercher la sienne. Du moins dans un premier temps.

Le brun se rapproche instinctivement de son petit-ami pour approfondir le baiser. C'est là que Naruto prend peur et se dégage, rompant le baiser.

Comme à chaque fois, une lueur triste passe dans les yeux de Sasuke qui donne l'impression à Naruto d'être un pauvre type. Mais le brun reprend vite son masque impassible.

-Désolé, dit le blond.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te forcer, Naruto, dit Sasuke en retirant son bras des épaules de son petit-ami.

-Je veux qu'on ait une relation normale, que tu ne souffres pas de la situation.

-C'est quand tu me demandes de t'embrasser pour au final me repousser que je souffre, Naruto. »

Le blond ne répond rien, baissant même les yeux.

_Oui, je suis vraiment immonde._

-Tu devrais prendre les devants au lieu de me demander de les prendre. Peut-être que ça te stresserai moins. Quand tu seras prêt bien sûr. En attendant je peux me contenter de baisers fugaces et de se tenir la main de temps à autre, d'accord ?

-Merci Sasuke. »

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse.

C'est à ce moment que Kiba frappe à la porte.

-Oh les namoureux, ça vous dit un petit film ? »

Les garçons acceptent et rejoignent les deux autres couples dans le salon. Le film qui a été choisi est _Inception _que Naruto n'aime pas trop mais il ne va pas laisser tout les autres manger tout les snickers ! Et puis il serait peut-être plus simple de se laisser aller avec Sasuke si d'autres personnes sont présentes.

Kiba est installé sur les genoux de Neji et passe plus de temps à l'embrasser qu'à regarder le film alors que Gaara et Chloé le regardent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke et Naruto eux sont avachis sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le film ennui le blond qui sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir. Une idée germe alors dans sa tête et il se dépêche de la mettre en pratique avant que la peur qui se développe dans son ventre ne l'en dissuade.

Doucement, il prend la main de Sasuke et passe son bras autour de ses épaules comme dans sa chambre. Sauf que cette fois-ci le blond se love contre son petit-ami, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il entend le cœur du brun battre rapidement. Naruto n'a pas lâcher la main de Sasuke et au bout d'un temps, ce dernier caresse le dos de la main du blond avec son pouce.

Bizarrement, le contact détend Naruto. Sasuke à raison, il est moins stressé quand il prend les initiatives. Il sent vraiment qu'il pourrait s'endormir là, alors qu'on apprend ce qui est arrivé à la femme de Leonardo Di Caprio. Il finit par se laisser aller.

_Pleur Naruto. Laisse toi aller, j'aime ça._

Naruto se redresse brusquement, la respiration haletante. Il a dut s'assoupir un instant car l'intrigue du film à évolué.

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ?_

-Ça va Naruto ? »

L'interpellé se tourne vers Neji et se rend compte que tout ses amis le regardent.

-Oui, oui ça va. »

Le brun hausse les sourcils, dubitatif. Naruto lui sourit niaisement et il décide que s'il le dit ça doit être vrai.

Les couples reportent leur attention sur le film et Naruto prend un snickers sur la table basse. Il se retourne vers Sasuke qui est le seul à encore le regarder et le lui tend. Le brun l'accepte et Naruto, après s'être servi, revient se coller à lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sasuke sourire.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous ! Comme je n'ai rien de spécial à dire je répond rapidement aux reviews anonymes avant de laisser la place au chapitre.

**Elikia** : Il ne me semble pas que tu es déjà reviewer, à moins que se soit sous un autre pseudo. En tout cas merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Et j'aime pas les longs fleuves tranquilles !

**Cind3rella** : Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne sais pas agir normalement x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

Naruto travaille ses cours quand son portable sonne.

-Oui, Sasuke.

-Salut Naruto, tu vas bien ?

-Depuis deux heures qu'on s'est quittés devant le campus ? Oui. Je te manquais ? »

Le brun rit dans le combiné. Trois jours qui se sont écoulés depuis que Sasuke est venu à l'appartement de Naruto, et les deux garçons sont plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

-J'ai des problèmes avec ce qu'on doit rendre pour jeudi prochain. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais fini.

-Oui. Tu veux l'aide d'un imbécile ? »

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Sasuke ?

-Ça te blesse quand je te traite de crétin ?

-Hein ? Non ! Enfin au départ si bien sûr mais ça fait un moment que ça ne me touche plus. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis le blond reprend :

-Sinon tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Ouais.

-Ok, alors je viens chez toi. »

« Quoi ? » hurle une voix paniquée dans sa tête.

-Quoi ? y fait écho, quoi que plus calmement, Sasuke.

-Ça sera plus pratique, j'aurai toutes tes recherches sous les yeux. A moins que ça te dérange ?

-Non, du tout. »

Le brun indique à Naruto comment se rendre chez lui avant de raccrocher.

* * *

_Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée déjà ?_

Naruto se tient devant la porte de la maison de Sasuke. Porte translucide qui laisse deviner l'intérieur de la maison. Depuis qu'il a quitté son appartement, il sens une boule de panique grossir dans son ventre et attendre la moindre occasion pour se propager.

_Calme toi Naruto._

Le jeune homme appuie sur la sonnette en soufflant et se passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_Tu as agit sans réfléchir comme tu en as l'habitude._

Il voit une forme sombre s'approcher et il reconnaît la silhouette de Sasuke.

_Tu as bien fait._

Le garçon ouvre la porte avec son habituel air hautain et nonchalant. Il sourit à Naruto.

-Salut ! Tu es arrivé vite. »

Naruto a la désagréable impression de tomber mal.

-Oui, c'est pas très loin de chez moi en fait. »

Sasuke hoche la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. Naruto fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à faire une remarque pour que son petit-ami le laisse rentrer quand une voix amusée le fait pour lui.

-Sasuke, ça ne se fait pas de laisser un invité mariner sur le pas de la porte. Surtout quand il s'agit de son petit-copain.

-Oui, pardon Naruto. »

Le brun s'écarte du pas de la porte et Naruto se tourne vers celui qu'il reconnaît comme étend le tuteur de Sasuke.

Kakashi détaille le garçon devant lui. Il l'a déjà remarqué sur les photos mais en vrai la ressemblance avec Minato est saisissante. Mais à y regarder de plus près il a aussi des traits de sa mère et particulièrement une lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme qui montre sa détermination.

L'homme reste un instant sans voix. Puis il pense à Iruka qu'il prendra un malin plaisir à faire bisquer ce soir, quand il lui dira qu'il a vu son pupille alors que lui même est pratiquement sans nouvelle et mort d'inquiétude depuis un mois.

-Bonjour Naruto » lui dit-il en tendant sa main.

Le blond regarde la main, hésitant, avant de la serrer faiblement.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Non vraiment, je suis content de voir enfin un des petits-amis de Sasuke, il n'en ramène jamais. Enfin plus depuis ses quinze ans, quand je l'ai surprit...

-Pour les anecdotes humiliantes tu pourrais attendre une prochaine fois. Là on doit travailler. Tu veux qu'on se mette où, Naruto ?

-Pourquoi pas dans ta chambre, Sasuke ? »

Le brun lance un regard assassin à son tuteur qui vient de parler. Naruto fronce les sourcils.

-Ça va pas ta chambre ?

-Si ça ira. Comme ça on sera à l'abri de cet idiot. »

_A l'abri pour quoi faire ?_

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle de son tuteur, Sasuke.

-Ouais, ouais. »

Sasuke commence à monter l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Il se rend compte que Naruto ne l'a pas suivit, qu'il est toujours dans l'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il a du mal à respirer.

-Naruto ? »

L'interpellé lève les yeux vers ceux d'ébènes et la tristesse qui s'y reflètent lui pince le cœur.

-Si tu veux on peut rester dans le salon. »

Naruto se file une claque mentale pour s'obliger à bouger.

-Non c'est bon, réplique-t-il en passant devant le brun. Ta chambre sera plus pratique. »

Sous l'œil intrigué de Kakashi, les deux garçons disparaissent à l'étage.

Là, Sasuke repasse devant le blond, avec sa posture princière qui fait rager ce dernier. Il préfère alors observer la décoration de la maison. Elle est peu luxueuse mais avec beaucoup de goût.

Sasuke s'arrête devant une porte et dit :

-Voilà, c'est ma chambre. »

Alors que Sasuke tourne la poignée Naruto s'approche, s'appuyant sur le bras du brun pour avoir un aperçu de la pièce, impatient. Impatience qui fait sourire Sasuke.

Le brun pousse la porte et Naruto en reste bouche bée. Livres, magazines, fringues sales, paquets de nourriture vide, CD, DVD et autres objets jonchent le sol. Un sac poubelle à moitié rempli montre que le brun était en train de faire du tri quand Naruto est arrivé.

-Désolé, dit Sasuke en voyant son petit-ami la bouche grande ouverte. J'ai pas eu le temps de la ranger cette semaine.

-Et la semaine dernière ?

-Je l'avais rangé.

-Tu as mis tout ce bazar en une semaine ?

-Oui. »

Naruto fixe l'autre avec de grands yeux et ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

-Oui je sais, je suis bordélique. Travaillons maintenant.

-Bordélique ? Mais c'est pire que ça ! Et moi qui avait honte de te recevoir dans ma piaule parce que je la trouvais pas ranger !

-Mmhmmh. »

Sasuke se met à son bureau et attrape un cahier qui se trouve sous des livres. Livres qui glissent, en entraînant d'autres qui tombent au pied du bureau.

-Merde, jure le brun.

-Sasuke, je suis loin d'être maniaque mais là, ça va pas le faire.

-Quoi ? »

Le brun relève la tête et voit son petit-ami mettre des emballages de gâteaux dans le sac poubelle.

Dans un premier temps, Sasuke essaye de le raisonner mais, devant son entêtement finit par l'aider.

Quand Naruto descend le sac poubelle, il croise Kakashi qui lui demande :

-Vous ne deviez pas travailler la médecine ?

-Si mais vous avez vu la porcherie qui lui sert de chambre ? Je ne peux pas travailler là dedans ! »

C'est sous le rire franc de Kakashi que le blond retourne dans la chambre.

* * *

Quand Kakashi monte voir les garçons dans la chambre de son pupille, il trouve qu'ils sont bien silencieux. Il colle son oreille contre la porte mais il les entend uniquement parler. Il frappe alors et il entend Sasuke lui ordonner d'entrer. L'homme constate avec surprise que les deux jeunes hommes sont bien en train de travailler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je sors je te rappelle. »

Le brun regarde sa montre et fronce les sourcils.

-T'avais pas rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente ?

-Si.

-Il est déjà trente cinq.

-Il est toujours en avance alors ça compense.

-Tu vas encore te faire plaquer.

-Qui te dit que c'est un rendez-vous galant ?

-C'est cela, prend moi pour un idiot. Aller, bonne soirée.

-Vous avez de quoi manger dans le frigo.

-Bonne soirée monsieur.

-Vous aussi les garçons. »

Naruto s'étire et dit :

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait rester aussi longtemps. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, merci.

-Je t'en prie. C'est naturel d'aider les idiots. »

Sasuke lui lance un regard faussement haineux et les deux garçons se mettent à rire.

-On mange et après je te ramène ? A moins que tu doives rentrer ?

-Non c'est bon, je peux manger. »

Les deux garçons descendent et se servent le repas que leur a préparé Kakashi. Ils se posent devant un film, _Mister Nobody_, que Naruto trouve bizarre. Le blond se blottit contre son petit-ami même s'il ai moins à l'aise alors qu'ils sont seuls.

Sasuke, lui, profite juste de sentir le jeune homme contre lui et surveille ses agissements, comme il en a prit l'habitude. Ainsi ne rate-t-il pas le court instant où Naruto se raidit alors que Nemo est en train de se noyer.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Hein ? Mais rien ! »

Les deux garçons échangent un regard et Naruto comprend qu'il lui est inutile de mentir. Il baisse les yeux, prêtant à nouveau attention au film où Nemo meurt cette fois-ci d'une balle dans la tête. Sasuke ne quitte pas le garçon des yeux.

-C'est que, finit par dire le blond, mon père est mort noyé alors dès que je vois un truc semblable ou que je suis entouré d'eau je stresse. T'es prévenu, ne m'amène jamais à la piscine ! »

Mais Sasuke ne réagit pas à la blague de son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il est orphelin mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ses parents étaient morts. Il sait aussi qu'à l'inverse, Naruto sait ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, tout le campus doit être au courant en vérité.

Néanmoins, une question vient à l'esprit du brun :

-Seulement ton père ? Et ta mère ?

-Je l'ai tué. »

Sasuke sursaute. Naruto se tourne alors vers lui, lui souriant tristement.

-Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Je l'ai tué. »

Sasuke soupire et resserre le blond contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Idiot ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Tu n'as tué personne. »

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballe mais pas à cause de la panique cette fois-ci.

Sasuke finit par se redresser et relâche le blond.

-Sasuke ? »

Le brun reporte son attention sur son petit-ami. Une main se pose sur sa joue et les lèvres du blond se posent sur les siennes.


	13. Chapitre 13

Voilà le chapitre au chiffre maléfique, le chapitre porte malheur, le chapitre TREIZE ! (Non je ne suis pas superstitieuse ! Enfin pas trop.)

Elikia : Ah oui, autant pour moi. Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas :) 17 sont prévus, la fin arrive à grand pas.

Shini : Euh... Désolé. Si tu regardes mes chapitres sont toujours cours et je ne pensais pas que tu allais attendre autant !^^" En fait j'ai un problème avec Sasuke, il se la joue mister parfait alors bah je le fais bordélique, c'est tout ! Et très bon goût filmique (si ça se dit pas c'est pas grave) u.u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

Sasuke reste stupéfié. Il n'ose pas bouger de peur d'effrayer Naruto.

La langue de ce dernier vient caresser les lèvres closent du brun qui s'ouvrent pour lui permettre de rencontrer sa jumelle.

Naruto domine totalement le baiser. Il se colle un peu plus à son petit-ami pour l'approfondir. Sasuke lui se laisse aller à poser une main sur le dos du blond qui ne prend pas peur. Le brun garde les yeux ouvert pour l'observer, ou du moins observer ses yeux qui sont fermés tellement fort, comme s'il ne voulait jamais les rouvrir. Pourtant il les entre-ouvre, un peu, un instant, suffisamment pour que Sasuke soit transporté par la vision de ses deux orbes azurs, plus vivants que jamais depuis ces deux derniers mois.

Doucement, Naruto laisse Sasuke prendre le dessus. L'échange est long, aucun des deux n'a le souvenir d'avoir jamais partagé un baisé si long, si intense. Dans la maison, on n'entend plus que le film et la respiration saccadée du couple.

C'est Sasuke qui coupe le baiser. Tout les deux sont rouges et à bout de souffle. Un mince filet de bave coule sur la lèvre du brun. Son petit-ami l'essuie du pouce et dit une fois qu'il a un peu retrouvé sa respiration :

-Putain, t'embrasse super bien en fait !

-Tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus. »

Les deux garçons se toisent, un reste de leur rivalité. Puis, Sasuke embrasse de nouveau son petit-ami.

Naruto place ses mains derrière la nuque du brun pour se rapprocher encore. Sasuke prend un peu confiance et passe ses mains sous le haut du blond. Celui ci se raidit immédiatement. Il cherche à prendre de grandes respirations contre la bouche de Sasuke.

_Calme toi, Naruto il ne te fera rien._

Sasuke sent le trouble de son petit-ami et commence à se détacher de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Kyuubi, arrête !_

Mais pas assez rapidement. Naruto rompt le baiser et repousse Sasuke.

-Arrête ! »

Naruto s'adosse à l'accoudoir et reprend sa respiration. Sasuke le regarde, surpris, puis baisse les yeux sur ses mains et alors il comprend.

-Désolé Naruto... »

Naruto sanglote silencieusement. Son petit-ami ne sait pas comment réagir, il a envie de le rassurer et de le prendre dans ses bras mais cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

On sonne à la porte. Sasuke va ouvrir. Naruto essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et reprend ses esprits. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas succombé à une crise de panique. Il entend parler dans l'entrée et décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

Sasuke discute avec un homme dans l'entrée. L'homme le voit et se met à rire :

-Je vois que je dérange.

-Pas du tout crétin, répond Sasuke après un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto.

-Bonjour...

-Naruto je te présente mon frère. Itachi voici mon petit-copain. »

Naruto s'avance vers Itachi. Il ignorait que Sasuke avait un frère mais quand il a vu les deux hommes côte à côte, il a tout de suite comprit leur lien de parenté.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit l'homme.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils se serrent la main et Sasuke reprend :

-Comme je te disais, je pense que tu dois avoir des draps propres dans ton armoire mais sinon il doit y en avoir dans la buanderie.

-Très bien, merci Sasuke. »

L'homme attrape une valise et Naruto demande :

-Tu reviens de voyage ?

-Non.

-Il s'est encore fait larguer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si je me faisais souvent jeter ?

-Parce que c'est le cas. »

Itachi ne relève pas et commence à monter les escaliers. Il s'arrête quand il entend son frère dire :

-Bon, je te ramène Naruto ?

-C'est pas parce que j'ai débarqué que vous devez changer vos plans.

-On ne change rien. Naruto ne devait pas rester.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ? Tu es un petit-copain minable, Sasuke.

-Je vais te tuer...

-De toute manière je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours pour demain.

-Sasuke peut te déposer chez toi avant d'aller en cours. »

L'interpellé soupire et se retourne nonchalamment vers son petit-ami, une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est toi qui voit Naruto. »

Mais pourtant ses yeux ont l'air si triste.

* * *

-Comment ça si j'ai des capotes ? hurle Naruto rouge de honte dans son téléphone. Mais est-ce que je t'en pose des questions, Kiba ? »

Le brun explose de rire tandis que Gaara lui reprend son téléphone.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Kiba s'inquiète. »

Naruto bougonne quelque chose avant que Gaara ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit et ne raccroche. Avant le bip, le blond entend Kiba lui rappeler de « sortir couvert »

-Je vais le tuer un jour » promet Naruto en assassinant son téléphone du regard.

C'est le moment que choisit Sasuke pour revenir de la salle de bain. Il hausse un sourcil devant le spectacle de son petit-ami qui menace un téléphone.

-Un problème avec la technologie ?

-Non, avec mes amis » répond le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il déglutit devant le corps de Sasuke, qui ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama trop large qui tombe sur ses reins, dévoilant sa ceinture d'apollon. Au niveau de son torse découvert, ses muscles se dessinent délicatement sous sa peau pâle. Naruto n'a jamais remarqué à quel point le brun a un corps de rêve.

De son côté, Sasuke détaille aussi le corps de son petit-ami, bien plus recouvert avec son boxer et un tee-shirt qu'il lui a prêté. Il sourit et lance :

-Désolé, je ne t'ai pas trouvé de bonnet de nuit.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était un truc qu'on m'a offert pour déconner.

-Je n'y crois pas. »

Sasuke s'est moqué du bonnet de nuit de Naruto quand il est allé chez lui, ce qui avait moyennement plut au blond.

Le brun se couche dans le lit et reprend de manière plus sérieuse :

-Et je garderais mes mains pour moi, ne crains rien.

-Je suis désolé...

-Arrête de t'excuser dès que tu as une crise de panique. C'est de ma faute en plus, j'aurais du faire attention.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'écrit le blond en s'installant à son tour sous la couette. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on fasse attention à moi, je ne suis pas une faible chose.

-Je sais. répond Sasuke en se mettant sur le flanc. Tu es même quelqu'un de fort mais ça n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète. Que tu sois content ou non je veillerai sur toi. »

Naruto a du mal à soutenir les yeux d'ébènes qui le regardent avec autant d'intensité. Autant d'amour ?

_Il m'aime ?_

Cette pensé le fait définitivement rougir. Surtout que le brun lui a dit la plus belle chose qu'on ne pourra jamais lui dire, il en a conscience. Il se colle contre le torse de Sasuke pour cacher sa rougeur et dit de sa voix le plus dédaigneuse :

-Arrête de dire ses niaiseries pareil, crétin. »

Il prend ensuite le bras de Sasuke pour le passer par dessus lui. Entremêlés ainsi, ils discuteront un moment avant de s'endormir.


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

Naruto sort d'un sommeil tourmenté. Il sent que ses joues sont humides et devine qu'il a pleuré. Il ne réalise pas de suite qu'il est entouré par un bras et que ses jambes sont emmêlées dans d'autres mais une fois que son cerveau l'a assimilé il ouvre les yeux, paniqué. Il se retrouve face à un torse pâle et, en remontant les yeux, il voit le visage endormi de Sasuke.

_C'est ton petit-copain et c'est toi qui t'es collé à lui. Du calme Naruto._

Le jeune homme se force à rester dans cette position et observe le visage serein du brun. Il a l'air moins arrogant quand il dort.

Finalement, le blondinet sort quand même de l'étreinte du dormeur, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et se positionne sur le dos. Ses pensées se mettent à vagabonder. Le blond a remarqué que penser à son agression et à Kyuubi ne lui font plus avoir de crise de panique. Il se sent toujours horriblement mal, sale et il pense pendant ces moments à se défenestrer mais il ne s'effondre plus en pleurs et sa respiration ne se bloque pas.

Ses pensées dérivent donc vers Kyuubi puis elles remontent plus loin. Il se rappelle des années de collège, et même avant ça de la primaire, où les enfants n'étaient pas toujours sympathiques avec lui, d'Iruka qui lui criait dessus après chaque bagarre, qui essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi c'était mal, pourquoi le blond était rejeté, pourquoi les enfants se moquaient de son tuteur. Et puis elles remontent encore plus loin, jusqu'à ses parents qui ont l'air si heureux sur les photographies et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

Une main effleure sa joue, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il tourne la tête vers Sasuke, qui a une mine d'endormi.

-Bonjour, lui sourit Naruto. Bien dormi ?

-Mouais, et toi ?

-Oui. »

Le blond se redresse dans le lit tandis que Sasuke s'étend sur le dos.

-A quoi tu pensais ? demande ce dernier.

-Rien d'important.

-Tu avais l'air triste.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

-J'ai remarqué que tu as souvent l'air triste quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde.

-Tu sais avec ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Non, avant déjà. Tu étais généralement heureux mais quand tu plongeais dans tes pensées tu avais le même air triste. »

Un silence s'ensuit. Naruto finit par demander :

-Quand tu dis « avant » ça remonte à quand ? »

Sasuke tourne la tête pour cacher son visage à son petit-ami.

-Pratiquement depuis que je te connais.

-Tu... Que... Enfin... Pourquoi tu m'observais depuis tout ce temps ?

-A ton avis crétin ? Parce que, déjà, tu me plaisais ! »

Surprenant Sasuke, Naruto l'enjambe, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui et crie :

-Depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

Naruto s'est positionné sans vraiment réfléchir mais leur position gène un peu Sasuke qui devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_Adorable !_

-Je pensais que tu me rejetterais.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu me détestais...

-Je le disais mais je ne l'ai jamais pensé ! Si je t'avais vraiment détesté, j'aurais arrêté de te parler au lieu de t'insulter tous les jours. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment t'aborder autrement. Je pensais que tu l'avais comprit. »

Redevenant plus pâle, Sasuke observe son petit-ami, surprit.

_Idiot !_

Les regards des deux garçons se capturent.

_Bien sûr que j'aurais accepté de sortir avec toi !_

Le bras du brun passe derrière la tête de Naruto, forçant leurs visages à se rapprocher.

_Tu es totalement mon type._

Et ils échangent un baiser.

_Bien plus que ne l'était Kyuubi._

-Debout les tourtereaux ! Vous allez être en retard ! » s'écrit Itachi en rentrant dans la chambre.

Le couple brise le baiser et se tourne vers l'homme qui leur sourit.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais vous n'avez plus le temps pour ça. »

Itachi referme la porte sous les injures de son cadet tandis que Naruto, qui s'est aperçu de leur position, se dégage en rougissant.

* * *

Gaara rentre dans l'appartement pour trouver Naruto en train de regarder une émission débile à la télévision, un livre de médecine sur les genoux.

-C'est comme ça que tu travailles ?

-Mmmh. »

Le blond éteint le poste et se tourne vers son ami.

-Alors, reprend celui ci, ça a été ta journée ? T'as de la chance d'avoir un petit-copain avec une voiture, il t'accompagne d'ici jusqu'à la fac. C'est trop la classe !

-Arrête de te moquer » rougit Naruto.

Mais il ne réplique rien d'autre. Le roux hausse un sourcil.

-Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien. Hier j'ai juste passé une journée géniale, j'ai réussit à embrasser Sasuke sans avoir de crise et à dormir entre ses bras. Il m'a dit des choses vraiment merveilleuses et aujourd'hui a été un jour comme les autres.

-Mais ? »

Naruto hésite un instant. Il se positionne face à la télévision, tournant le dos à Gaara qui se tient derrière le canapé, et baisse le regard.

-Je crois que Sasuke est amoureux de moi. »

Le roux ne répond rien et vient s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

-Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant, crétin ? »

Le dit crétin relève la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? Tu le savais ?

-Quand tu étais chez Iruka, il est passé pour savoir comment tu allais, où tu étais. Il semblait tellement inquiet, tellement concerné que je m'en suis douté. Et puis quand j'ai vu à quel point il s'occupait de toi j'en ai été persuadé.

-Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant que je ne sorte avec lui ? Surtout que je suis sûr que tu l'as vu venir ça aussi !

-Oui.

-C'est pas vrai... bougonne Naruto.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

-Parce que... Parce que je suis sorti avec lui pour me changer les idées... retrouver une vie normale... je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des sentiments... de vrai sentiments. Je me sens dégueulasse de profiter de lui alors que... alors que je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre à ses sentiments.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'es donc pas sûr de ne pas ressentir de l'amour pour lui ?

-Je... »

_Que tu sois content ou non je veillerais sur toi._

_Parce que déjà tu me plaisais !_

_J'aurais accepté de sortir avec toi._

_Le cœur de Naruto s'emballe mais pas à cause de la panique cette fois-ci. _

_Une main se pose sur sa joue et les lèvres du blond se posent sur les siennes._

_L'interpellé lève ses yeux vers ceux d'ébène et la tristesse qui s'y reflète lui pince le cœur._

_Bien sûr que j'aurais accepté de sortir avec toi !_

-Je ne sais pas. »

Un court silence s'ensuit puis Gaara pousse un soupire.

-Arrête de te tracasser Naruto. Sasuke est loin d'être idiot. Il sait pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui et il l'accepte. Je pense que tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu sois heureux, comme avant. Peut-être même plus. Si tu ne l'aimes jamais il l'acceptera. »

Naruto ne réplique rien. Il ne sait pas quoi penser.

Gaara quitte la pièce après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tou, j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre semaine de rentré c'est bien passé. Enfin, aussi bien que cela peut l'être quand on nous enlève des heures pour lire, écrire, regarder des séries et des films...

Encore un petit mot avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre pour vous rappeler que la semaine prochaine c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de _Sombre crétin _alors la fin est proche !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 :**

Les jours ont passés avec leurs cours, leurs examens, leurs sorties entre amis et en couple, et Naruto et Sasuke ont vu leur un mois, ils s'approchent même des deux. Leur relation est stable, Sasuke s'est finalement bien fait accepter par les amis de son petit-ami, de même pour Naruto et ce dernier reprend petit à petit confiance en lui pour redevenir un garçon sociable.

Mais le blond ne sait toujours pas ses sentiments pour Sasuke.

Kyuubi semble être sorti de sa vie, il ne le croise plus au campus. En réalité il a arrêté d'y aller et les rumeurs les plus folles circulent à son sujet.

Naruto n'y pense pas, il a d'autres chose en têtes. Comme les derniers partiels qui se rapprochent à grands pas.

Cela fait d'ailleurs plusieurs heures qu'il travaille ses cours quand Kiba vient le déranger.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande le blond, fatigué et de mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Naruto hausse un sourcil, d'abord surprit, puis il tapote le bout de ses doigts et prend une voix de petit bourgeois :

-Allez y mon ami, je vous écoute.

-Je suis sérieux Naruto !

-Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Volé ? Eus un accident ? Un problème à ton école ? Ou pire : t'as virer ta cuite ?!

-Putain tu fais chier, peste Kiba en commençant à sortir de la chambre.

-J'étais sérieux pour les premiers, pardon Kiba, s'exclame Naruto en le retenant par le bras. Aller, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le brun soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il se prend la tête dans ses mains et commence :

-Tu te souviens que j'ai fait un stage de deux semaines au zoo ?

-Dans les services vétérinaires, oui. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux d'aller bosser.

-Ouais. Bah je me suis fais plusieurs potes là-bas et il y en a un en particulier qui... enfin qui me plaît bien quoi... »

-Quoi ? Et Neji ? Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

-C'est pas si simple. Avec Neji j'ai l'impression que notre relation se limite au sexe. On ne fait que baiser et se tripoter quand on se voit. »

Naruto faillit lâcher un « j'avais remarqué » mais se mord la joue pour se forcer à se taire.

-Alors qu'avec ce mec... enfin à la base s'était dure parce qu'il est assez austère et nos deux personnalités ont fait un clash, mais très vite on s'est entendu. On a trouvé pleins de sujets de discussions. En fait nous avons tout le pan de la relation qui nous manque à Neji et moi.

-Mais tu aimes lequel ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu en as parlé avec Neji ?

-Du fait que j'étais peut-être tombé amoureux d'un autre ?

-Mais non ! Du fait que tu trouves que votre relation ne tourne qu'autour du sexe.

-Non... J'avais tenté mais j'ai vraiment du mal à parler avec lui.

-Et il ressemble à quoi cet autre mec ? questionne Naruto après un moment de silence.

-Justement, tu ne souhaiterais pas le rencontrer ? Comme ça tu pourrais me dire comment tu le trouves et ce que t'en penses.

-Holà ! Deux minutes ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

-Parce que je ne peux demander ce genre de chose qu'à des amis plutôt proche, ce qui exclut toutes mes relations à l'école et au zoo, surtout que ce sont ses collègues. Ça exclut aussi Chloé, Tenten qui est en plus une amie de Neji plus que la mienne et Hinata qui est le cousine de Neji. »

Naruto acquiesce de la tête.

-Ensuite je me vois mal aller demander ça à Sakura alors qu'elle n'est pas encore remise de sa rupture avec Saï. »

En effet, le jeune homme a rompu avec la jeune fille. Ce fut un vrai calvaire pour elle qui vit sa première relation sérieuse prendre fin alors qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Saï. Elle put quand même compter sur sa colocataire qui, part un relent de solidarité féminine, a aidé son amie et a démoli Saï.

-Et je ne pense pas que Gaara accepterai, donc il ne me reste plus que toi. S'il te plaît. »

Comment dire non à ses yeux de chien battu ?

* * *

Naruto sort de sa chambre en bougonnant. C'est la troisième fois que Kiba l'envoie se changer soit disant parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment bien habillé.

Gaara est sorti avec Chloé et ne rentrera que le lendemain, laissant l'appartement à ses deux colocataires qui ont invité le peut-être futur potentiel petit-ami de Kiba.

Ce dernier regarde Naruto de haut en bas et pousse un soupire.

-Je te prévient Kiba, je ne vais pas me changer une quatrième fois !

-De toute façon tu n'as plus le temps. Il est en bas.

-Bon bah je vais aller chercher à boire alors. En fait il s'appelle com... ? »

La sonnette retentit et Kiba s'élance pour aller ouvrir. Naruto entre dans la cuisine et va prendre des verres et des bouteilles. Il n'avait pas vu Kiba comme ça depuis qu'il avait rencontré Neji. Peut-être est-il vraiment tombé amoureux de ce garçon.

-C'est ton chien ? » parvient une voix depuis le salon.

Naruto se fige.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Kyuubi, arrête !_

-Oui. Il s'appelle Akamaru.

-Salut Akamaru.

-Wouaf ! »

_Non ce n'est pas sa voix, elle ne lui ressemble même pas._

Naruto se dirige vers le salon.

_Mais pourquoi elle me le rappelle alors ?_

Les bouteilles tombent sur la moquette tandis que la respiration de Naruto se fait courte.

Deux yeux cachés par de petites lunettes de soleil se posent sur lui.

-Ça va pas Naruto ? s'inquiète Kiba.

-Tu m'as pas dit que notre invité était Shino.

-Content que tu te souviennes de moi, Naruto.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-C'est un ami de Kyuubi.

-Pas un ami. Une connaissance. Je ne le vois d'ailleurs plus depuis ses démêlés avec la justice. »

Naruto hoche la tête et va dans la cuisine pour nettoyer ce qu'il a renversé.

-Quels démêlés ? demande Kiba.

-Une de ses conquêtes l'a poursuivi pour maltraitance.

-Tu le savais ? dit Kiba à Naruto alors qu'il sort de la cuisine.

-Non. »

* * *

Le repas arrive presque à terme. Le sujet Kyuubi n'a pas été abordé de nouveau mais il n'a pas quitté Naruto. La présence de Shino lui renvoie tout ses mauvais souvenirs même si le jeune homme n'y est pour rien.

Kiba débarrasse la table pour amener le dessert et Shino allume une cigarette. Naruto se dit que Gaara va gueuler à cause de l'odeur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

-Non, rien.

-Tu as semblé anxieux pendant tout le repas.

-Non, je t'ass...

-Tu as aussi été maltraité par Kyuubi ? »

Le blond se raidit et sent la panique remonter. Le façon de parler de Shino donne l'impression qu'il s'agit plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Il ouvre la bouche mais seul une onomatopée en sort.

-Pas la peine de répondre. Il l'a fait à une, il l'a certainement fait aux autres. Ça explique pourquoi ses histoires duraient si peu de temps. De tout façon j'ai toujours su que c'était un salopard. »

Kiba revient et veut détourner le sujet mais Shino ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

-Et une ordure comme ça il ne faut pas lui donner le plaisir de le laisser nous démolir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais oublie le. Trouve toi un autre mec. Un pour qui tu seras précieux, qui fera attention à toi. Un avec qui tu te sens bien, avec qui tu as envie de être. »

_Sasuke..._

-Je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé ce mec... »


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée pour mon retard qui est exclusivement de ma faute : j'avais totalement oublié qu'on était samedi !

Enfin l'avant dernier chapitre est là et oui, je me suis amusée à écrire la première partie et pour la deuxième je vous invite à écouter _Where is my mind_ de _Pixies_ pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

Naruto sort du métro et se met à courir. Après ce que lui a dit Shino il a quitté l'appartement en s'excusant au près de ce dernier et en criant à Kiba :

-Fais ce que tu veux, je serais à cent pour cent avec toi !

-Tu fais chier Naruto, ça m'aide pas ! »

C'est fou comme une seule phrase lui a permit de répondre à une question qu'il se pose depuis bientôt deux mois, d'enfin prendre une décision.

_Trouve toi un autre mec._

Il arrive devant la maison de Sasuke et s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Mais il ne doit pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir, sinon il ne pourra plus lui dire.

_Un pour qui tu seras précieux,_

Il sonne à la porte et piétine comme si ça le fera arriver plus rapidement.

_qui fera attention à toi._

Il voit une silhouette s'approcher à l'intérieur et déjà la porte s'ouvre.

_Un avec qui tu te sens bien,_

Il ne doit pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

_avec qui tu as envie d'être._

-JE T'AIME ! »

Itachi dévisage Naruto alors qu'il vient de crier cette phrase. Celui-ci devient rouge pivoine et se met à bafouiller :

-I... Itachi ? Salut ! Euh... Ce... Ce n'était pas à toi que c'était adresser. Je...

-Tu pensais que se serait Sasuke qui viendrait ouvrir ? se met à rire l'homme.

-Oui. Je... Il m'avait dit que Kakashi et toi seriez sortis.

-C'est exact. Je viens juste de rentrer. Tu serais venu dix minutes plus tôt ça aurait effectivement été Sasuke qui serait venu ouvrir.

-Ah... Et euh... Il est là ?

-Oui. Dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il est encore en train de travailler. »

Itachi s'écarte et accompagne le jeune homme jusqu'à l'étage où il frappe à la porte de son frère.

-Entrez. »

Itachi ouvre la porte et pousse Naruto dans la chambre.

-Ce jeune homme voulait te parler. »

Le blond devient encore plus rouge à la vue de son petit-ami. Assit à son bureau, tourné de trois quart vers eux, le jeune homme n'est vêtu que de son bas de pyjama, dévoilant, pour la seconde fois à Naruto, son torse si parfait.

Itachi ferme la porte et Sasuke prend la parole :

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Euh... Oui. »

Naruto enjambe les objets qui jonchent le sol pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du brun, une fois que celui ci l'eut débarrassée de ce qui l'encombrait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ?

-Hein ? Non du tout !

-Bah alors ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain ? Il est tard là. Ça m'étonne même que t'aies eu un bus pour venir.

-J'en ai pas eu. J'ai couru jusqu'au métro pour venir ici.

-Et après ce n'est pas grave ?

-C'est juste que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le courage de te le dire si j'attendais trop. »

Naruto se met à jouer avec ses doigts, baissant les yeux. Sasuke s'accoude à son bureau, appuyant sa tête sur son poing, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je voulais te dire que je... Enfin je... »

Un court silence s'en suit.

-Naruto ?

-Rah tu fais chier ! T'aurais pas pu venir ouvrir quand je suis arrivé ? J'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire à ton frère en pensant que c'était toi !

-Ça explique pourquoi il semblait si hilare, soupire Sasuke. Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu sortir ?

-Que je... je... »

Les yeux azurs croisent ceux d'ébènes et Naruto se trouve incapable de dire un mot de plus, totalement plongé dans la contemplation du visage pâle si beau de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui perd patience.

-T'arrives vraiment pas à le dire ?

-Tu vois bien, imbécile » se renfrogne le blond.

Ce qui énerve Sasuke. Il se lève brusquement.

-Ça suffit !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Puisse que tu es incapable de me dire ce qui t'arrive je vais le demander à mon frère. »

Il dépasse Naruto pour se diriger vers la sortie, à grandes enjambées. Son petit-ami finit par dire quelque chose, si bas qu'il manque la moitié de la phrase.

-Je... me. »

Sasuke se retourne vers Naruto qui est dos à lui.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

-Je t'aime. Voilà ce que j'ai dit, crétin. »

Sasuke sent son cœur rater un battement puis s'emballer pour enfin battre au rythme des trompettes qui jouent _La Vie En Rose_ dans un coin de sa tête. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit, en face de Naruto. Il lui attrape la main et le blond tourne son visage rosit vers lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je mentirais, crétin ? »

Les deux se dévisagent sans rien dire. Puis la chaise sur laquelle est assit Naruto se rapproche du lit et le couple s'embrasse.

Naruto s'appuie totalement sur Sasuke, se mettant sur le bord de sa chaise. Il passe une main dans le dos de son petit-ami, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale, et de l'autre il dessine ses pectoraux, avant de s'attaquer à son téton. Le brun pousse un gémissement dans la bouche de Naruto, faible gémissement mais que l'autre entend quand même. Les mains de Sasuke commencent à se faufiler sous le haut du blond avant de se raviser et de se poser immobiles au milieu de son dos.

Cela donne une idée à Naruto.

_Non Naruto ne fais pas ! Il va te blesser, te détruire. Ou bien alors ça sera lui que tu détruiras. Ne le fais pas !_

Naruto rompt le baiser mais reste collé à Sasuke, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Le blond ouvre ses yeux pour les plonger dans un océan noir de désir.

_Va te faire enfler peur de merde._

-Sasuke, fais moi l'amour. »

L'interpellé se raidit et demande :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sasuke s'allonge doucement sur le lit en entraînant Naruto.

-Si je suis trop brusque ou si tu n'as plus envie dis le moi. Je m'arrêterai. »

Naruto hoche la tête en souriant. Il faut croire que la peur n'aime pas se faire insulter car elle lui saisit violemment la gorge. Mais il ne fera pas marche arrière non, il va même tourner la page.

Sasuke se met au dessus de lui et ils échangent un nouveau baiser. Après un moment, le brun passe ses mains sous le haut de Naruto, le remontant lentement et caressant son torse. Ils mirent un terme au baiser, à bout de souffle. Le blond s'active alors à sucer la peau blanche de l'épaule de son amant, explorant son torse et son dos de ses mains. Sasuke continue de caresser son torse.

Le brun bouge son bassin, faisant se rencontrer leurs verges dressées. Des souvenirs refont surface chez Naruto, très vite refouler par Sasuke qui suçote le lobe de son oreille et pince un de ses tétons.

Un nouveau mouvement de basin et Naruto gémit, abandonnant l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui ci se redresse alors en retire le tee-shirt du blond. Une fois fait, il le force à se recoucher et observe le torse étendu sous lui. Il est musclé, quoi qu'un peu maigre, avec la peau bronzé.

Le brun se penche lentement, se repositionnant au dessus de son amant et lui susurre à l'oreille :

-Tu es si beau. Si désirable ! »

Il embrasse alors l'oreille. Naruto pousse un nouveau gémissement. Il a l'impression de se consumer. Il a déjà eu des rapports avec d'autres garçons mais jamais un simple murmure ne lui a fait cet effet.

Sasuke embrasse son cou, son épaule, son torse. Il s'attarde sur ses boutons de chairs, les suçote, les lèche. Il semble vouloir découvrir tout son corps ainsi, comme s'il l'apprenait par cœur grâce à sa langue et ses lèvres.

Naruto parcourt le corps de son amant avec ses mains, s'attardant sur les points sensibles. Il finit par ne pouvoir toucher que la tête du brun. Celui ci embrasse la peau qui se situe sous le nombril du blond et caresse son sexe encore prisonnier de son jeans, faisant gémir plus fortement le blond.

Il finit par déboutonner le jeans et le baisse légèrement, ainsi que le boxer de Naruto. Le brun descend lentement, échappant à la prise de son amant. Il relève le visage, plantant son regard dans les deux orbes bleus recouvert par le voile du désir, et engloutit le membre dressé de son petit-ami.

Naruto se cambre et pousse un râle quand Sasuke effectue de lents va et vient. Il en effectue quelques uns, embrasse ensuite le gland, passe sa langue sur toute la longueur, le reprend en bouche. Il effectue plusieurs fois le même manège. Puis il le reprend en bouche et aspire l'air autour de la verge afin d'accentuer la pression. Sous le plaisir Naruto se redresse et attrape la tête de Sasuke.

Ce dernier remonte ses mains jusqu'aux pectoraux de son petit-ami et l'oblige à se recoucher. Naruto se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller alors que son amant joue avec sa langue autour de son sexe tout en faisant de rapides mouvements de va et vient. C'est trop bon.

Et puis l'emprise autour de son membre cesse brusquement et il entend Sasuke jurer :

-Merde ! Attend moi ici, je reviens. »

Quand Naruto relève la tête, le brun a déjà quitté la chambre.

Il revient rapidement avec un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant.

-Désolé mais je n'en ai p... »

Le garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, estomaqué par la vue qui s'offre à lui. Son petit-ami s'est débarrassé de son bas et attend Sasuke sur le lit, nu, les jambes écartées.

-J'avais compris » lui sourit-il.

Sasuke s'avance vers lui, hésitant entre y aller vite ou doucement, la vision risquant de se volatiliser dans les deux cas.

Mais il arrive sur le lit, entre les deux jambes du blond, sans que le jeune homme ne disparaisse. Naruto se redresse et entoure la nuque de Sasuke de ses bras. Les amants échangent un baiser. Le blond passe ses mains sous l'élastique du bas de pyjama de son petit-ami, malaxant ses fesses avant de retirer l'habit. Les deux verges nues se rencontrent, se frottent, faisant gémir leurs propriétaires.

Leurs bouches se séparent, seulement reliées par un filet de bave qui tombe dans le cou de Naruto. A bout de souffle, ce dernier ordonne :

-Viens en moi, Sasuke. »

Sans répondre, le brun attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en enduit deux doigts. Il pose une main au dessus de l'épaule de Naruto et présente un doigt à son intimité. Le blond écarte un peu plus les jambes pour faciliter l'accès.

L'intrusion du doigt provoque une sensation désagréable à Naruto qui se redresse et vient loger sa tête dans le cou de son amant, se mettant à le suçoter.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, puis un troisième. Sasuke prépare son petit-ami avec application, succédant mouvement de va et vient et de ciseau. Puis il se retire, faisant gémir de protestation le blond. Il attrape le préservatif pour l'enfiler.

Voir son petit-ami se préparer excite encore plus le blond.

Sasuke soulève les jambes de Naruto qui viennent naturellement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Puis il se couche sur Naruto, leurs poitrines en contact, leurs souffles ne formant qu'un. Les amants se regardent dans les yeux et Naruto comprend que Sasuke va entrer en lui. La douleur fait fermer ses yeux azurs. Le brun pénètre dans son amant par accoues pour lui rendre la chose plus agréable. Instinctivement, le couple s'est prit la main. Sasuke finit par totalement entrer et Naruto rouvre les yeux. Un mouvement de rein de sa part ouvre la danse.

Les yeux bleus et ceux d'ébènes ne se quittent pas, la peau pâle et celle bronzée se frottent l'une contre l'autre, les mèches corbeaux et blés se mélangent. Tout en eux si différent, si opposés, ne forment qu'un, ne veulent que former un.

Les mouvements d'abord lents et langoureux deviennent rapides et profonds, touchant au but à chaque fois. La main libre de Sasuke attrape la verge de Naruto, appliquant le même rythme que ses mouvements de reins. Les respirations se font plus saccadées, les râles se transforment en vrai cris.

Et puis la délivrance.


	17. Vous pensiez attendre une semaine ?

Vous pensiez attendre une semaine ? Hé bah non, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, pour me rattraper de mon retard ;) ... Oui d'accord, parce que ce chapitre ne fait que 240 mots et que je ne suis pas méchante au point de vous faire attendre 6 jours pour si peu.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte, ajouté en favori, laissé un/des reviews et ceux qui ont fait les quatre en même temps ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissé des critiques sur ce qui vous as déplu et qui mériterai d'être amélioré selon vous, je vous promet qu'aucune ne sera mal prise ^^

Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, en vous souhaitant pour la dernière fois une bonne lecture. A bientôt peut-être !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

L'odeur du sexe est présente dans toute la pièce.

Naruto est assis sur le lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Sasuke est allongé sur le dos, à ses côtés. Ils ont rabattu le drap sur eux.

Sasuke est sur le point de s'endormir alors que Naruto est en forme. Etrangement, les rapports sexuels le réveillent plus qu'ils ne le fatiguent.

Le blond suit des yeux une goutte de sueur qui part du front de son amant et glisse jusque dans son cou.

-Je t'ai fait de beaux suçons, fanfaronne Naruto.

-Vraiment ? Des visibles ?

-Ouais.

-Tu fais chier ! J'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que je me fais dominer par un imbécile comme toi !

-L'intelligence ne peut pas tout dominer, monsieur « c'est-moi-le-plus-futé ».

-Bien sûr que si, c'est pour cela que je cultive mon esprit.

-Pfff, toi et ton ego sur dimensionné ! »

Sasuke tourne la tête vers son petit-ami pour lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante mais ce qu'il voit lui met des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

Naruto aborde le plus beau sourire qu'il ai vu depuis trois mois.

Le brun se redresse et embrasse son amant.

Naruto, surprit, louche sur le visage de son petit-ami qui lui lance le regard le plus amoureux et heureux qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Je t'aime, dit Sasuke en lâchant ses lèvres.

Le blond sourit et passe son bras autour de la taille du brun.

-Je le sais, sombre crétin.


End file.
